Harry Potter and the Destiny Within
by blackcrow'swing
Summary: What if a promise was made and Harry was taken before Dumbledore could reach him. Now trained as an alchemist and as a weapons mage he returns to England to return two people who never had a chance. He will bring about his destiny and change this world
1. Chapter 1

**so I'm kinda back not my fault really and no I'm not dead however I'm having trouble with my other story and lost a bunch of work i did while ive been away. However i have decided to try my hand at a harry potter fic hopefully you all enjoy it. I'm promising steady updates since my life is incredibly busy with Christmas technically around the corner cooks know what i mean, so anyways without further ado i give you a new story. Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J. not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Harry Potter and the Destiny Within<strong>_

Chapter 1:

Just outside of a small house in godric hollows where an infant has just lost his parents to a tyrannical terrorist and because of its mother's love the tyrant is vanquished a man wearing a red long leather coat he has black hair with streak of white going through it fingerless gloves are seen just under the sleeves wakes his way into the house. He looks to the body of one James potter with a shake of his head he says a silent prayer to the man who sacrificed his life to buy his family time to get away. With his prayer done he hears the soft sound of an infant crying so he sprints up the stairs taking two or three at a time enters the small bedroom he sees the body of a women and a baby crying. Making his way to the body he looks at the women in the highest regard picking up the infant he cradles him him gently rocking him back to sleep. The man then hears a motorcycle roar down the street before it stops in front of the house so carefully not to wake the baby he moves to look out the window seeing a scruffy young man quickly get off and make a mad dash to the house he hears the other man's faint yell of anguish with out any more time he makes his way down stairs as he makes his way down stairs he sees the young man silently sobbing over his oldest friend his brother in all but blood "you stupid bastard I know your better then this why did you try and fight him without your wand. Damn it Prongs" As he has this conversation the man silently waits he can hear the steel the raw emotion a promise that will only be broken in death in his next words "ill protect Hadrian through it all i will make sure he knows where he comes from and how amazing his parents where." With that the man stands up and turns around in seconds Sirius Black has his wand pointed at the other that has Hadrian in his arms with a feral growl that rips through his throat he speaks sosoly as to not wake Harry "_Release my Godson or ill kill you where you stand." _the man in the red trench coat give a silent laugh before he keeps moving "Hurry up we haven't got much time before Dumbledore will try and take harry and we need to get you out of the country before your auror corps try and hunt you down for leading Voldemort here." Sirius doesn't move instead he goes into an attacking stance ready to defend his godson he then growls out "who are you? and why do you want harry? your a death eater aren't you!" The man just clicks his tongue before mumbling under his breath "we don't have time I'll explain when we are safe so i'll apologize right now." with that the stranger disappears in a burst of speed and knocks Sirius out cold he then hears giggling and looks down to see the boy with emerald eye giggling and full of laughter the man smiles touching harry's nose and says "you liked that burst of speed huh well I'll be sure to teach you that as soon as you are old enough." and with that he lifts Sirius over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes with out moving harry around and heads to his bike.

*time-skip 13 years*

In the cold outskirts of a small town a young man wearing a long black coat with the hood up shadowing his entire face walks on a path headed towards where a flash dark and powerful magic was felt only a few seconds ago. 'Wonder what that was.' Is the main thought of this young man then with an exasperated sigh he says to himself "Knowing my luck probably something that's more trouble then its worth." He then picks up his pace and begins to run in a full sprint towards a graveyard.

Back at Hogwarts the spectators await the arrival of the tri-wizard tournaments winner. It has already been a little over two hours since the start of this event and the three champions went inside the maze. The crowd is beginning to wonder whats taking them so long while the judges and teachers begin to worry. " It has been forty minutes since Fleur was brought out, and we haven't heard anything from ether Victor or Cedric." was the comment from the Griffindor head of house but before they send anyone to investigate and see what's happened a loud 'POP' is heard and two people are on the floor.

On the field in front of the maze the two figures land with one of them landing on the other. The first one looks no more then seventeen with short blonde hair and a black and yellow jersey the Hogwarts crest with the badger crest prominently symbolizing the Hufflepuff house on his left breast looking pale in absolute horror at what he has seen tonight as well as speechless. While the other sits up pushing the other male off he's wearing a black hooded long coat with a celtic knot for longevity wrapping around the right wrist and a strange motif on the back a serpentine dragon circling a raven with its wing spread and ready to take flight in its talons what looks to be a dagger, under this a banner that reads 'Toujours Pur' laughing with an insanity that brought chills down Cedric's spine. Pulling something out of his pocket and holding it up to the light of the moon he calms himself while thinking 'Sorry Tommy old boy guess today just wasn't your day'. with that thought and another chuckle the hooded figure stands up and begins to walk away.

As the black figure stand and starts to leave both him and the blonde male behind him get swarmed by the spectators and reporters giving their congratulations to the older Hufflepuff and questioning who the black clad figure is. As this is happening the mysterious person notices two people one who he knows as the pain in the ass who his godfather refers to as 'sir twinkles Dumbledore' quickly making his way over to them. The second person who caught his eye is a blonde female keeping a fair distance from the throngs of people trying to surround them with her two friends at her side talking in whispers. Just before the old man reached him the black clad figure vanishes into thin air.

"Wow , I wonder who that is" questioned a brown haired girl. "I mean he just appears from no where with Cedric then proceeds to push the guy off him and starts laughing." A girl with blonde hair and ice cold blue eyes glance at her best friend from the corner of her eye then with a practiced aloofness replies "Doesn't matter Tracy he's gone now and we probably wont ever know."  
>"Aw come on Daphne you have to be somewhat curious."<br>Before Daphne can reply with a sarcastic response she feels something being put in one of her robe pockets. So then covertly looking around for suspect and seeing anyone around she leaves silently promising herself if it was Nott she castrate the arrogant prat with the most painful curse she can think of. So telling her friends that's she is leaving and going back to the Slytherin common room after all three say goodbye Tracy wanting to hear if Cedric saw or heard anything and the other a taller tan skinned male chooses to stay with his girlfriend. Once she put some distance between her and everyone she pulls out the note it only saws

'When the snakes sleep come to where the stars shine brightest' Daphne stares at the note strangely she understands that the note means for her to go to the astronomy tower when her house is sleeping but what she cant figure is who put this letter on her person after all there was no name or mark of any kind. In the end her natural curiosity had got the better of her, so she makes her way down to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons of Hogwarts to prepare for a meeting with the unknown.

Back with the tri-wizard champion and the judges Cedric finally calms down then proceeded to explain what happened in the maze how he stunned victor just before he reached the goblet, how he transported to a graveyard and that you-know-who's death-eaters had used him in a ritual to bring back their master. He then went on explain how the black figure who arrived with him had saved his life and that he must have caused you-know-who to retreat since he had passed out as guy had walked past him to fight the monster. Then when he woke up see no one except the black character holding something to Lucius Malfoy head who was in death-eater robes begging for his life Cedric then goes to say that he heard the boys voice because he sounded no older then fifteen saying 'For the promise of my little brother I give you the gift of death.'  
>There was then a soft 'pop' and Malfoy fell to the ground his eyes open and lifeless with a hold in his head and blood pooling around him. Everyone was shocked silent the minister began claiming all of it lies the you-know-who is dead and that the cloaked figure is to be captured then kissed for killing a noble lord of Britain. Before Dumbledore or anyone could even try and protest the minister runs off.<p>

Dumbledore then leads Cedric to his office telling everyone he needs some rest and that they can ask whatever question in the morning. when they reach his office Dumbledore moves to the opposite side of his desk and takes a seat offering Cedric a lemon drop he then asks him if he heard or saw anything else before or after he passed out. Cedric then just nods his heads and takes a deep breath before asking Dumbledore "he called you-know-who 'a foolish and arrogant A-class half-blood' and that dancing with him would be a waste of time, what did he mean professor." Dumbledore showed the briefest hint of shock but it disappeared in a blink of an eye and put on a grandfatherly smile before he spoke in gentle voice "he was just trying to shake Voldemort and get him make a mistake if that's all then you may go, you need to sleep its been a stressful night my boy."

With that dismissal Cedric got up off his chair and left Dumbledore to his chaotic thoughts on how a child knows about the 'class system' of the wizarding world when information is for high ranking people in the ministry and the headmasters of the whole wizarding world. he then pushes these thoughts to the back of his mind for this moment when he looks down at the note that he had received earlier in the morning it seems harry potter had finally been tracked down and has accepted his Hogwarts letter. He couldn't help the smiles that made it way to his face he could finally begin the plans he had made for the boy all those years ago.

Much later that night Daphne Greengrass begins to make her way up to the astronomy tower there's only silence as she heads up the stairs while questioning her sanity for even considering following the instructions of the letter. She then steals her resolve and prepares just encase of an ambush. She knows that she is one of the more beautiful girls in school that much was clear with so many of the boys from all houses trying to win her affections for the yule ball but she just walked away or hexed them when they tried to get a bit more forceful. But even throughout it her thoughts where always on one individual. Daphne comes back to her sense as she reaches the door leading into the observatory taking a breath she opens the door the sight that greets her is the person in the black long coat who had returned with Cedric the Hufflepuff champion of Hogwarts sitting on the window looking out to the side watching the stair one leg rest in front of his chest the other dangling out the window. She cautiously takes in her surroundings when she sees no one else hiding in the shadows and its only the two of them. "There's no one besides you and me here." her observation had been interrupted when the stranger finally decides to speak.

When he spoke it caused Daphne to jump in surprise then trying to hide an embarrassed blush that stains her cheeks she then hears a faint chuckle from the man sitting in front of her his head still facing out the open window looking at the stars like he is searching for an answer to a long forgotten question. After she gets her blush under control Daphne crosses her arms raising her developing bust up her eyes shining with with deathly cold and demands to know why he wanted to meet her at such a late hour and in such a secluded place. The stranger just chuckles as he turns to face her then hopping off the ledge onto the floor in front of her with the grace of a predator a soft smile hidden underneath his hood slowly forms on his lips as her sees her, radiantly golden blonde hair bathed in the moonlight from the window giving it an almost ethereal glow, her tundra cold blue eyes almost look like they are glowing with a hidden power and intelligence, and the softest vibrant red lips, and finally the soft pink lightly dusting on her cheeks of her porcelain like skin like an angel fallen from heaven to torture mortal men. That smile never leaves his face as he slowly removes his hood and speaks with a slightly arrogant and playful tone "its hasn't been that long since we last saw each other only four years but you have become so much more beautiful my fallen angel.

Daphne lets out a shocked gasp escape her lips when she register this man in front of her with his midnight black hair, and emerald with glowing purple pupils she can only breath out a single word a name that she has known for a very long time one that can pull her from the coldness she usually shows to the world

"Harry?"

* * *

><p><strong>alright so here the first chapter hopefully you enjoyed it and again I'm sorry I haven't updated The Flame of the Maelstrom but im having problems getting back into it since i lost like 16 chapters while is was working abroad and had no internet or laptop so it was all written anyways please read and review and give me feedback on this one.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

So to all who have posted so far i feel that this story is already been great success so to those who have reviewed keep it up and give your opinion and to the the rest of start review give me some feedback. now on to the story

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J. not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

Chapter 2

A few minutes after harry had removed his hood and revealed his face to Daphne, she has not even blinked her mouth still covered with her hand. So with a roll of his eyes a cheeky grin spreads across his face and with a mock saddened voice he put his right hand over his eyes and his left raised he says

"oh my I have caused the famed Hogwarts ice princess to become speechless, and here I was hopping our reunion would have invol-"

He was swiftly silenced by a set of lips pressed firmly to his own by the beautiful blonde Slytherin that had rushed and tackled into his chest. Once Harry gets his bearing back he lowers his right arm and wraps Daphne into a tight embrace and just as much passion into the kiss as Daphne. After a few minutes that feels like an eternity the need for air becomes a necessity and they break the kiss Harry then places his forehead against Daphne's while looking directly into her eyes as if staring into her very soul with his piercing emerald eyes he then whispers "How I have missed you, I'm sorry for not writing to you but Sirius and Dante Didn't want to risk any letters or anything that could be traced back to us from being intercepted." Under his breath he muttered "paranoids bastards".

Daphne just giggles and grips his coat even tighter bring him into an even tighter embrace as if trying to fuse their bodies together not willing to let even a small amount of space between them she then lowers her head and buries it into his chest listening to his steady heartbeat reassuring herself that he truly is here in her arms. Then in as stern and cold of a voice she could manage that said in no terms of argument

"Your punishment for not even trying to send something to let me know you where o.k is to hold me even tighter and to never never let go until I say otherwise."

She then closes her eyes just intent to forever Liston to the rhythmic beat of Harry's heart as it slowly lulls her into a safety she hasn't felt in a long time while Harry can only chuckle before kissing the top of her head breathing in the vanilla shampoo and the scent he always attributed to Daphne of the sea.

"Whatever my fallen angel wishes for is my desire." is spoken softly into her hair.

* * *

><p>Bathing in the moonlight both teens are unsure of how long they remain in each others embrace they have lost all sense of time and place in their own world however eventually Daphne opens her eyes and moves to look into his eyes with out breaking some form of contact she moves her hand to grab a hold of Harry's and begins to pull him with her towards the door leading out of the observatory and down the stairs, she turns his head and harry takes notices of her mischievous blue eyes and the sinful smirk on her soft pink lips. During Harry's observations he unconsciously licks his lips at the thought of how they tasted of mint and honey during their kiss. Daphne notices the hint of lust in hsi emerald eyes as the pupil begins to gain an animistic slit from the corner of her eye she turns and leaning into him she purrs into his ear<p>

"Come on love I'm tired and I'm not letting you leave my sight for the rest of this evening so you are coming to bed with me." Daphne finishes with a soft peck on the lips before she turns back around and begins to drag the stunned young man behind her towards the dungeons.

Harry quickly gets his bearings back then before Daphne can react he pulls her back into his chest and wraps his arms around her waist he brings his mouth to her ear and then in a husky whisper he chuckles then asks

"We have just been reunited and you are already taking me to bed for shame, what would your family think?" After he finishes Daphne give an involuntary shiver as his warm breath caresses her ear.

She then wiggles her way around to look him in those beautiful pool of emerald that she would be happy to drown in. Before Daphne then lightly pushes him a step back

"not tonight you perv You are just going to have to deal with cuddling with me like when we where kids and I was visiting you and my godfather, after all I still haven't forgiven you for not writing me yet. Be thankful I'm not making you sleep on the edge of the bed." she mock scolds him then turning around she grabs his hand and begins the final bit of their journey towards the Slythrin dorms in the dungeons Harry holding a pout throughout the last bit of the walk.

* * *

><p>When they reach the dorms of the Slythrin house both are surprised that they had made it here without running into any of patrolling groups out in the halls or that no one is in the common room ether celebrating the end of the school year and in the seventh years cases the end of school altogether. Once they get into Daphne's dorm room and changed into their night clothes Harry having removed his long coat reveals a pair of black with a white pinstripe dress pants and a blood red with black trim silk dress shirt that Daphne quickly commandeers leaving it undone revealing a simple midnight blue bra covering her 'B-cup breasts' if Harry's guess is right and panty set. They then get into bed and snuggle closer together Daphne burrowing her nose into Harry's neck taking in his scent of a forest during a raging storm. While Harry buries his face into her hair as his last passing thought before he allows sleep to take him is of the hint of vanilla and the sea.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Daphne is awoken by a soft trilling sound from somewhere in her room she then tries to turn around and go back to sleep since there are no classes today She wants a lie in however to her confusion she is unable to move her eyes then snap open and freezes in terror of what had happened. Its then she takes in the face of her childhood friend and love Harry potter 'or is it Potter-Black now' she mused after all no one but her and a very small group of people know that Sirius Black had fully adopted Harry and made him his heir. She then relaxed and and buried herself deeper into his protective embrace remembering the previous night her eyes soften even more at his peaceful face as he sleeps. Daphne then looks her foot board to find that source of the very soft trilling of a midnight black raven with a snow white crown design on it forehead watching them with what Daphne can only figure as an extreme amount of intelligence for a animal before she can react Harry grumbles out<p>

"Quiet Candidam, You are going to wake Daphne and I'm trying to sleep."

* * *

><p>When Daphne hears this she starts to softly snicker just before her mouth is covered in a searing kiss. Daphne lets out a soft moan escape her lips as Harry runs his left hand up and down her spine while his right hand begins to trace invisible circles and patterns on her stomach. Daphne not being one to be outdone or out shined then tangles her fingers into his hair. She briefly notices that it is no longer the pure black from their childhood but now has a few streaks of silver weaved in it and that its also no longer untamable but elegantly spiked back proudly showing off his lightning bolt scar that looks alot more faded then it did when she last saw him. With a mental shrug she adds it to the already long list of questions that he has to answer for her. harry lets out a low growl from the back of his throat as Daphne begins to scrap at his scalp with her nails from where she has tangled her fingers but before the kiss can get even more heated they hear Tracy call Daphne's name from the other side of the curtain where her bed is situated just across from her. With a silent groan from Harry at being interrupted he breaks the kiss and with a cocky grin gives a quiet whistle and Candidam lands on the top of his head with Harry's coat in Candidam's beak they vanish into thin air. line With a irritated huff Daphne moves the curtain and removes silencing spell from her bed then gets slowly gets out of bed to see Tracy finishing getting dressed and putting on her robes, Tracy looks at Daphne and raises an eyebrow at her friend. As Daphne makes her way towards the bathroom she looks behind her as she enters the washroom with an innocent expression she inquires<p>

"Morning Trace why are you looking at me like that".

Tracey then shakes her head to clear her outrageous thoughts and with a sly smirk growing on her face and with a mock thoughtful look she asks

"New shirt Daph its nice and has a regal elegance to it and all but it seems to me that its kinda big don't you think."

It's then that Daphne looks into the mirror and realizes what she is wearing and quickly discards Harry's shirt into her laundry hamper and jumps into the shower to hide the increasing blush. Tracey then then begins laughing uproariously for a few more minutes before she sobers up and as innocently as possible with a few snicker in between she asks

"Has my best friend the famed ice princess of Hogwarts finally found a guy that is worthy of her time and heart, I do hope that the world isn't coming to a end as the end of school feast is tonight and I would hate to miss it." Daphne then looks out the shower giving Tracey her best icy glare before going back to finishing her shower.

Tracey just giggles in response before in a sing-song voice says "Not going to work Daph now spill who is it."

Daphne then lightly bangs her head on the wall of the shower stall she is in before groaning out "I'll explain later"

While mentally she prays that Harry gets her out of the situation that he has put her into and the interrogation that she will have to endure that is bound to happen with her two best friends.

* * *

><p>Throughout the entire day rumors spread about the previous night about how You-know-who is alive and that the unknown man in black is an assassin from a different ministry attempting to bring about the British ministry on the orders of a smaller nation in hopes of making a name for itself and the eventual a world take-over Harry just shook his head at that one. Then their was was the one a blonde haired girl with a dreamy look in her eyes telling some first years that humdringers and nargels had convinced a shape shifter to erase Cedric's memories cause he had over heard their plan to steal Christmas. Needless to say the look of poor horror on on those poor firsties faces was hilarious it was so ridiculous of a rumor that he had burst out laughing scaring some poor second year girl with brown hair.<p>

'So this was where my parents , Sirius, and Remus went to school it looks so depressing and boring no wonder the marauders where formed, I wonder if Mammon is awake probably best not to bother him don't much feel like dealing with the overly excited child at this moment.' Harry mused to himself. Harry for the most part spent the last five years at the private boarding school 'Iter Magorum' although how you end up on a island in the middle of the Bermuda triangle from a hidden hot spring in the north of Canada still eludes him. With a shrug and a easy smile makes his way back to the dungeons to pack up Daphne's stuff so they can leave tonight his smile then broadens at the thought of how they will leave tonight.

* * *

><p>With Dumbledore and other heads of house in his office they discuss what he had heard from Cedric when he talk to him to night before, and how he had finally gotten a response from Harry Potter it was after all rather embarrassing for him when they tried calling his name at the sorting 4 years ago and no one had come up at all. An older woman with a stern eye and short brown hair with some gray beginning to show who was the transfiguration professor and Gryffindor's head of house by the name Minerva Mcgonagall had a small smile in the thoughts of finally seeing the son of her favorite two a man with greasy black hair and a hook nose who was the potions professor and Slytherin's head of house was known as Severus Snape had low sneer set in place at the thought of his childhood rivals brat 'probably just as arrogant as his father' were his thoughts while the other two one being much shorter then all the other there and having some goblin features was the charms professor and Ravenclaw's head of house was Filius Flitwick and the other was the herbology professor and Hufflepuff's head of house Pomina Sprout had wondered where he had been for the last fourteen years but decided it was really none of their business.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that evening at dinner Daphne was sitting in the great hall for the leaving feast with her two best friends Tracey Davis and Blaise Zabini both had been constantly badgering her about the shirt that Tracey caught her wearing until a regal black horned owl had distracted them by landing right in front of Draco Malfoy it's leg stretched out for him presenting a small letter for him to take. slowly Draco reaches out and takes it from the owl then absently giving it a piece of roast as thanks the owl takes flight and begins it return to his owner. Draco opens the note and begins the read it silently<p>

Dearest dragon:

I have been just given word that your father has been murdered by some unknown bastard and I know if you haven't heard of it yet then this must come as a shock to you as it did to me however it is with some joy that I tell you that the new Lord Black has offered his support and a place to stay at Black manor to mourn with with family we will see you tomorrow on the platform. -with love your mother.

After reading the small note from his mother a small smirk forms at the very edge of his mouth before faster then then anyone notices Draco hardens his facial features and quickly walks out of the great hall followed by the whispers of what the letter could have said.

* * *

><p>A few hours later after the feast Daphne returns to her dorm room to see her trunk open and already packed on her bed with a note on top of the packed contents<p>

D

meet where you begin your life with your new family and feast at the beginning and end of the year.

With an exasperated sigh Daphne can't help but wonder why Harry keeps giving her these notes when he could just come up to her and say what he needs but with a small smile causing her features to glow at seeing him one more time before they part ways again and not see each other till her eighteenth birthday she sets an alarm for 1:30 A.m casts a privacy and silence spell around her bed the drifts off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When the alarm that Daphne had set begins ringing she slowly crawls out of bed shrinks and pockets her trunks then makes her way to the great hall. When Daphne arrives and begins to look around and seeing no sign of Harry after five minutes she begins to worry that something may have happened to him when she then feels a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist and warm lips tracing her neck a ghost of a smile on her lips as leans back and closes her eyes in bliss as Harry's strange looking raven 'Candidan' if she remembers properly perched on his left shoulder trilling a soft and happy tune.<p>

"Your late my love" she whispers in front of her.

With a deep chuckle Harry moves his lips to her ears softly caressing it with his warm breath before in a low whisper

"Sorry took a little longer to get our transportation ready then I had originally thought it would" was his reply.

Daphne then turns her head to look into his eyes with a look of confusion in her features. Harry then takes her hand and leads them outside the castle where a strange metal beast with two glowing eyes in the front and one in the back is deeply purring she know this is what the muggle's called a motorcycle after all Sirius Black and her godfather Dante both love these muggle creations. Harry then brings a hesitant Daphne to it before constantly reassuring her that he would keep her safe and he was a better driver then ether Sirius or Dante and would explain how he got it here later. He then helps her on to it and gets in front of her before revving the engines choking the throttle he turns his head and tells Daphne to hold on tight she then complies just as they shoot off to the gate. Towards where ever Harry is taking her but she can't help but feel incredibly happy that Harry is taking her with him that he wouldn't disappear for another 3 years without her seeing him so with that thought she cuddles closer into him her head buried into his back absorbing his warmth and presence as she is lulled back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>'Iter Magorum - Journey of the Magi<strong>

**Candidam - White Crown**

**And there we have it the second chapter i know not much happens in this one but give it time there will be a confrontation in the next chapter so look forward to it and I'm kinda surprised that people seem to enjoy this however i ask please for all that is good a few more reviews would be nice i would like to know what you all think. right now i have 2 other chapters some what planned and another one it the beginning process of planning so give me some ideas as well thanks you all look forward to next week. Also I'm sure you noticed a difference betwen this chapter and the last one tell what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J. not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all  
>so i actually get to respond to a few comments this chapter so I'm kinda happy about that<p>

Jeffseid- yes Dante is the one that took Harry at the beginning and it will be explained later on in the story on what happened during his childhood.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

During the trip back to London Daphne had fallen asleep tightly holding on to Harry with her face burrowed into his back. Harry for the last hour had let his mind drift Voldemort had returned and although he wasn't at at his full strength because of the ritual used had caused himself to release the restriction rune that was placed on him.

'Dante was right that power is to dangerous right now I will need to learn to control it this summer even if it just partially, and Sirius is going to be pissed when he finds out that i only brought Judgement with me on this little adventure.'

With a hiss of pain Harry's vision doubles for a second as blood starts dripping down from his left eye and nose before returning to normal his focus coming back to reality Harry then concentrates on getting the both of them home safely before he passes out. So with that thought Harry kicks the bike into high gear and shots off like a bolt of lightning the wind whistling the tune of freedom from the speed they are traveling at.A few hours later the sun peeking over the horizon harry begins to slow down he had land at the edge of the city and drove down the quite streets of a sleeping city until he stopped in front of the 2 story house of #12 Grimmauld place.

* * *

><p>Gently without waking Daphne Harry slowly moves out of her tight hold and gets off the bike then turns around and picks her up bridal style. Daphne subconsciously grabs his coat and buries her head into his chest taking a deep breath of his scent as he makes his way up the stairs and then into the house. Harry can vaguely hear voices in the kitchen but ignores them and heads up to his room to let Daphne sleep more comfortably. As he reaches the end of the hall where his room is located he hears a throat being cleared behind him so turning his head Harry looks into the eyes of his godfather one of the two that rescued him that fateful night Sirius Black who upon noticing the long blonde hair dangling on Harry's right side begins to say something with a mischievous smirk before stopping himself at the look his godson gives him before entering his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Locking and silencing it he walks over to the queen sized bed and lays Daphne down pulling shoes off and tucking her in. Harry then looks at her and decides that because of what he heard from his contact at Hogwarts Daphne will need to finish her training if they are too start dating. He then turns on his heel and walks over to his small desk and removing his dragon hide boots then shrugging his coat off revealing his athletically toned body on his left bicep an alchemical seal tattoo and on the nape of his neck a strange runic glyph. Harry then heads over to his bed and crawls in and as if sensing his presence Daphne turns around and cuddles into him absorbing his warmth into her. Harry silently chuckles at her behavior as he remembers her being at times very cold and stand offish when they were younger and from what his favorite cousinferret (Harry wont ever let him live that down) has told him she has becomes even more cold and has been nicknamed the ice princess of Slytherin. looking down to the beautiful creature at his side Harry snakes his arms around her waist pulling her even closer to him before kissing her hair the event of today finally taking over Harry falls into the darkness of sleep a content and peaceful look on the young couples faces as they sleep.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen just before Harry and Daphne arrive a meeting of the order of the phoenix was occurring with Dumbledore saying<p>

"Harry needs to go to his relatives so Voldemort wont find him for the greater good and that you shouldn't have taken him in the first place"

while pointing at Sirius who just looks up and rolls his eyes before picking up the daily prophet and continuing to ignore the pointless rambling of a useless order

'How did the marauders end up falling for this shit during the last war' Sirius muses its then that he sees the headline of a prophet article

**_Liar's and murderer's_**

_Fudge has given his statement of He-who-must-not-be-named has not returned and that it is all lies fabricated by an overly stressed Hogwarts student during the Tri-wizard tournament when Dumbledore sent him to a different location but it brings the question why did Dumbledore send him somewhere else and who was the black figure that has been accused of killing lord Lucius Malfoy and prominent lord in the Wizengamot Fudge has declared that he is to be captured and kissed on sight and that anyone who knows anything is to tell the ministry right away and that harboring this criminal is an automatic life sentence in Azkaban This reporter believes that Sirius Black is behind this whole thing in an attempt to take the Malfoy fortune and to silence him for his dark lord._

_To see more info on Sirius Black see page 7_

_To see the theories of the black coat guy see page 8 - 9_

_To see more info on Lucius Malfoy see page 10_

_Sirius then grits his teeth 'those morons are going to get everyone killed and start a world war that they cant win if they actually try and kiss either of us.'_

His anger is then cut short when the matriarch of the Weasley family, Molly Weasley came in and started bustling around the kitchen talking to herself about how skinny young Harry must be and how they had to make a good impression for the-boy-who-lived to how he must be a sweet caring boy and how he and he son Ronald will be the best of friends. with that Sirius couldn't help it and burst into laughter clutching his stomach. A few moments later he get a hold of himself and with a few calming breaths he looks to the matriarch of clan Weasley with a look of complete seriousness

"keep your kids away from Harry unless he comes to them."

With that Sirius get up to check who just entered the wards of the family floor of black manor.

* * *

><p>Just as Sirius leaves the kitchen the matriarch of clan Weasley goes on a ti-raid<p>

"Who does he think he is telling me what to do the poor boy probably doesn't have any friends Merlin knows where that criminal took him and he diffidently needs a mot-" Before she can go any further in her rant a young woman with bubblegum pink hair wearing auror robes slams a palm on the table startling everyone before her hair turns fiery red and hisses out

"be careful remember you are guest in this house nothing more." with that she gets up and heads to the exit before stopping at the doorway before saying "and you are unwelcome...remember that." she then walks out the kitchen door and leaves the house for work.

* * *

><p>It was a few hours later before Harry woke up, as he opens his eyes he sees Daphne buttoning up one of his silk dress shirts, her hair still a little damp and clinging to her from a recent shower and a pair of tight fitting jeans that accented her hips and legs. With a devious smirk adorning his face Harry stretches his body before sitting up<p>

"you know I can't decide whats better waking up with you pressed up to me or watching you get dressed in one of my shirts after a shower."

His smirk becomes a predatory smile as he speaks. Daphne slowly turns around letting her hips sway a just a little more then usual as she makes her way towards Harry a smile of innocence on her face while her eyes shine with a hint of lust. She reaches the side Harry is on and leans down giving Harry a perfect view cleavage and the edges of her breasts before firmly kissing him on the lips she then moves to his ear and purrs.

"Go have a shower and get ready, I'm hungry and want to see Sirius again."

With that said Daphne straightens out and turns around and with that little extra sway in her hips walk out of their bedroom and down towards the kitchen. A frustrated look pulls at Harry's lips because of Daphne's tease before he gets up to have a shower and plan how to get back at her for that. As he finishes and gets dressed he puts on a black with emerald green trimmed button down shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans then head to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>As he gets closer he hears yelling so picking up the pace a bit he reaches the door to the kitchen Harry silently opens the door, inside he sees a red headed woman silently yelling at the other two occupants while gesturing wildly her face going redder by the second. Raising an eyebrow Harry makes his presence known.<p>

"So i take it the red faced woman over there is a banshee you have been complaining about Sirius."

Both Sirius and Daphne start snickering while Mrs. Weasley looks like a tomato then trying to remove the silencing charm again to the amusement of the others.

"So kit you and Daphne finally decided to start dating"

comments Sirius and a massive grin stretches his features as both teens begin to blush and look away from each other though both have matching smiles before Sirius starts laughing.

"Looks like both Dante and Mooney owe me 100 galleons each oh happy days." Sirius then gets up to makes some floo calls and collect some money.

Both teens look at each other before shrugging Harry then looks over at Mrs. Weasley who look beyond shocked with her mouth hanging open before asking

"So what did the banshee say that had Sirius use the head of house silencing charm on her."

Daphne giggles at the banshee comment before her eyes become ice and emotion leaves her face

"She said I wasn't welcome in this house and that my family are all evil death eater scum, when Sirius told her that I was an invited guest of both the lord Black and his heir she started saying I was using the imperious curse on you both and that I would reveal the location to Voldemort so Sirius silenced her."

Harry then pulls Daphne into a tight hug before looking over to Mrs. Weasley his eyes glowing a menacing green while the pupil become a full animistic slit and begins the glow an unearthly purple as well. The hatred in his eyes causes Molly's eyes to widen in fear before she takes off out the kitchen. Harry then breaths deeply catching Daphne's scent as he does causing him to calm down even faster and whispers into her ear reassurances that she would never be like her her bastard of a father and that he would be at her side till she told him to leave. Daphne visibly softens in his embrace then looks up at him tear tracks still visible then she kisses his neck Daphne then softly thanks him before turning in her seat to finish lunch while kreacher brings Harry his. They fall into companionable silence while they eat.

* * *

><p>After lunch both teens move to the sitting room where Harry sits in a soft plush arm chair and Daphne unceremoniously falls into his lap. Harry reaches over the side of the chair hidden from anyone view and pulls up a really ancient looking book and hands it to her there was no title or author. Daphne looks at him with a confused look on her face that that Harry can't help but think of as cute he then shrugs saying<p>

"It was written before even the time of Merlin and Morgana and was from what i heard it was written by a priestess that was fascinated by the runes they had found of the lost cities of Atlantis and mu."

Daphne then gave him, her most radiant smile before giving him a kiss that curled his toes and darkened his eyes with a spark of lust. Before she wiggled around on his lap to get more comfy and began to read. Harry then leans over the side and picks up another book that is title 'alchemy of the living' then leaning into Daphne ear he whispers

"You my love are insensible and a bloody tease."

Harry then nips her ear causing Daphne to shiver in pleasure before he goes back to reading. Daphne lets a small growl but before anything else could happen the sound of a throat being cleared causes both teens to look up from their reading and teasing with a raised eyebrow Harry speaks

"Yes Sirius how can we help you, you old mutt."

* * *

><p>Sirius just shakes his head before sitting in the opposite chair grumbling about smart ass kids and bad influences then letting out an annoyed sigh he begins<p>

"Dumbledore wants more people to stay here because he believes they aren't safe from the snaky. He also wants you to go to your aunt and uncles" Harry just scoffs at this while Daphne tightens her hold on him.

"First off the old bastard can try and I will put a bullet in his head before he can do anything" he rubs Daphne's back in comfort then continues on "and secondly who does the ancient moron think he is by telling us who stays here."

"The Weasley children and some muggle-born named Hermione Granger and much later the longbottom heir will be visiting and he can because I unfortunately owe him a favor for keeping me out of Azkaban when i was a child and didn't know any better after this we are square and i wont have to worry about him again."

* * *

><p>With an annoyed sigh just as his godfather had given at the beginning of this conversation<p>

"I saw them during my wanderings of Hogwarts the Weasley twins amused me they have potential to be a good apprentices to you and Remus." with a devious smirk "maybe even to bring back the marauders, the girl Weasley is a fan girl at best." Daphne then interrupt with a possessive growl tightening her hold on Harry again "The youngest son is in the nicest terms a lazy manner-less idiot and the muggle-born I didn't see but I'm not incline to care." Daphne then pipes up with

"She is according to Snape 'a know it all' She can only regurgitate what she reads in books no real skill when it comes to going out into the real world she might end up pissing off the wrong sort of person."

Harry nods his head before turning back to Sirius "As for Longbottom I believe we should back the trinity alliance of the old days so have kreacher bring him to the library when he arrives."

Harry then take a moment to consider something "Also activate the full wards on the black family quarters and the library we don't want them snooping around ether place and trying to destroy what those light bigots consider 'dark'. Or the slim chance that they think they can come and go and research our family legacy and not understand it after all the muggles do say 'Those who know nothing can understand nothing.'"

Daphne just tilts her head in confusion while Sirius only grins

"Already done kit both Dumbledore and the Banshee have met the wards...they where not happy." both now sporting similar sadistic grins. At that Daphne finally pokes Harry in the ribs

"that reminds me You owe me an explanation of why you ended up at Hogwarts with Cedric and I have a few questions for you mister."

Harry just groans at the reminder while Sirius snickers and stands up walking over to the exit he then stop and turns around with a Cheshire cat grin

"I'll just leave you two kids alone and don't worry I will set up the wards so only a Black can enter and I'll also silence the room so good luck kit." With that Sirius leaves Harry to his fate.

When the door closes Daphne turns her head eyes colder then the tundra

"Explain! Why where you out there? then I will ask my questions." she exclaims and with a sigh Harry mutters out "Never could resist how hot you look like that." Daphne beams at the compliment while Harry takes a deep breath and begins his tale.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright there you have it hopefully its good i wrote most of this really hung over from partying all Halloween weekend so any anyways enjoy i think this might be one of the longest chapters I have done and once again I'm very happy with the over all opinion of this story but lets see if i can get more reviews help me make this better so enjoythe next Chapter alot of things wil happen like Harry's battle with Voldemort as well as a few other things that will hopefully.<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright so because some people think I need to get a beta reader and I'm honestly to lazy to go out and actively search for one cause im doing this as something to occupy what little time i have so if someone wants to be my beta reader pm me. now with out further ado the next chapter**

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J. not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

Chapter 4:

Looking at a dilapidated shack just on the out skirts of the village called little Hangleton Harry just shakes his head.

"What kinda idiot hide a deathly hollow in such a run down and destroyed shack."

He then looks around before speaking in parseltounge

"release all wards for your lord and master."

Harry then casually walks into the shack and begins his search for his prize. it while in the living room that he feels a very dark magical signature underneath the floorboards of where he is standing. so Harry then pulls out the floor boards to investigate and what he find causes his eyebrow to twitch in irritation. He then pulls out a ring with a simple black stone on the top looking at it for a second Harry then puts it into his coat pocket. He then walks out of the house just as the wards reactivate.

Harry then begins his journey back towards where he came from and where his transportation is. As he is making the walk towards where he can safely use his portkey Harry feels a pulse of dark magic in his area. With an annoyed sigh he absently wonder what that was then turns and heads in the direction of the dark magic. He then lets out a sigh while muttering under his breath.

"Knowing my luck probably something that's more trouble then its worth."

He then picks up his pace and begins to run in a full sprint towards the graveyard.

Just as he arrives, Harry sees a bunch a robed figures kneeling in front of of some bald head nose less thing. His wand trained on a person who looks bruised, bloody, and looks about to collapse and pass out. So drawing a pitch black gun he the pulls the slide back loading the weapon and then fires at the acid green spell that is known everywhere as the killing curse 'Avada kedavra'. When both attacks meet the resulting explosion draws stunned silence from everyone in the graveyard.

"Now this is an unwelcome surprise, looks like a cult party however I don't see nearly enough virgins or that special punch you people seem to like to use."

Everyone in the graveyards attention turn to the black cloaked figure of Harry approaching them. The deatheaters are not sure what to do. Looking around Harry see the face of Lucius Malfoy kneeling beside Voldemort he hide his smile. Then with another quick look he sees the traitor and killer of his parents cowering behind Voldemort and Harry's hidden smile turn absolutely feral. Harry then continues to walk towards everyone as just as he passes Cedric he mutters.

"Arrogant A-class half blood"

Harry then puts his hand on Cedric's shoulder who promptly falls to the ground unconscious. Harry eye never leave peter's. Before any can speak Harry yells out

"Wormtail I have a Message for you from the Marauder."

Pettigrew perks up at this but before he can respond a soft crack is heard and peter falls to the ground his face is unrecognizable.

"Burn in hell."

While the rest of the death eaters and Voldemort of shocked at see such a bloody death Harry fires another shot causing Lucius slump to the ground. His emergency flies towards Harry who then crushes it, dropping the destroyed portkey onto the ground.

It is at this time Voldemort pulls himself out of a shocked and disgusted state from the weakness of two of his supporters and begins to fire all sorts of curses and hexes at Harry. Harry having kept on eye on Voldemort at all times starts to dodge all that is fired at his moving around the graveyard and ducking behind gravestones. After the short assault from Voldemort Harry stand up and looks in Voldemort's red snake like eyes he gives a mock bow.

"Very well lets us dance little Tommy."

Harry then fires 3 quick shots at Voldemort who quickly conjures a stone wall in front of him. Harry just smirks at this defense as the bullets trajectory changes and hits 3 death eaters before he begins to moves again. He weaves around the graveyard while Voldemort sneers at him firing a few more spells but just as Harry dodges another killing curse he is hit by a hidden 'Diffindo'. Voldemort smirks but before he can say anything Harry's body pulls apart into a murder of crows that fly in all directions. Voldemort looks around in confusion before in his frustration fire a killing curse at one of his followers. Just as he fires the killing curse he moves out of the way by instinct and sees a glowing blue object go past his face heading towards a group of 3 of his followers as it hits one of them it explodes killing all 3 and injuring another.

"Damn it missed, well I guess killing three of your heel biters is alright."

Voldemort turn towards the cloaked Harry and snarls out

"Who the fuck are you!?"

Harry then drops to the ground slamming his hand onto the ground and pushes his magic into it as a strange symbol appears around him.

"Just a simple hunter old moldy one."

Is his only reply as the earth of the graveyard begins to shake and move and before the rest of the deatheater's can make a move the earth open up and conglomerate of midnight black chains come from the opened earth striking at all that their master commands.

Harry then launches himself at Voldemort he fires another shot that Voldemort dodges but before he can retaliate Harry kicks him in the side of the head sending him to the ground. Their fight then becomes more intense as both combatants use all they have.

While Harry and Voldemort are in the heat of battle the rest of the deatheaters struggle with the chains that Harry has created. They are unsure of what to do because every time one of the chains are destroyed another two take its place. One of the deatheater's grit his teeth and with some hesitation he commands the rest

"Retreat, leave the dead and anyone you cant save."

With that all the deatheater's grab hold of their portkeys and disappear.

Back with Harry and Voldemort both are feeling the effects of their exhaustion and Voldemort become very worried his body was just recreated and is beginning to have problem keeping up and adjusting. He glares at the man in front of him and can feel the his eye on him

'how can someone just by touching it turn it into something else like that even transfiguration can do that and last as long as his have.'

Are some of Voldemort's thought but all of that is interrupted by the hot painful sensation in his shoulder as the cold metal of whatever that thing this cloaked figure is shooting pierces him. Then he feels another one lodging into his stomach.

before Harry can fire another one Voldemort disappears with 'apperation'. As Voldemort Disappears Harry falls to the ground holding his arm while breathing heavy blood drips on to the ground from inside his hood he mutters out between coughing

"Used to much power creating and controlling those chains."

Getting up he stumbles a bit heading towards the body of the unconscious body of Lucius Malfoy.

"Should have brought 'Yamato'."

Harry then grits his teeth still muttering

"Didn't think using 'that magic Would hurt this much."

Harry coughs up some more blood as he reaches Lucius and the reenevates him Harry places his gun to Lucius's temple and amongst his begging Harry says

"For the promise of my little brother I give you a swift death."

And with that soft crack is heard throughout the silent graveyard. Harry then walks up to Cedric and summons the goblet of fire as they port key back towards Hogwarts.

*end flashback*

After Harry finishes his retelling of the past days events there was only stunned silence from Daphne as she processes what she has been told

'The idiot actually fought the dark wanker to the point that he needed to retreat, granted Harry did say that he was still in a weakened state from the rivival ritual that he had preformed. Alright I need to calm down, I'll kick his ass for his stupidity after he answers all my questions.'

As Daphne takes a calming breath Harry continues to look into her eyes as he slowly falls into their endless depths, he can clearly see hints of her emotions even though her mask of ice, Daphne finally speaks up after what feels like hours when in reality probably only 5 minutes.

"Alright I have a few questions that you will answer or my hexing you for your idiocy will be the least of your worries."

Harry slightly cringes at the thought of Daphne's threat of causing pain for him fighting Voldemort in silent confirmation.

'Yep shes pissed, all I guess I can do is answer truthfully and hope that she doesn't kill me.'

Harry then nods his head in silent confirmation never breaking his gaze into Daphne's deep ice blue eyes, Daphne then begins her inquisition.

"First how did vanish into thin air at the tournament grounds."

"Simple the coat that I was wearing is the true invisibility cloak of the deathly hollows, and before you ask anything from that it's death's cloak it can become almost anything as long as you have the magic and will to transform it."

Daphne is fairly surprised at that, considering the last time she saw Harry when they she was just about to turn 10, and he had just got his acceptance letter to 'Iter Magorum'. His invisibility cloak had looked almost like a blanket to hide the both of them while they wondered around, or pranked Sirius and Dante.

"O.k, and the thing you used in your fight with Voldemort, what did you call it...'Judgement' I think it was."

Harry has smiles brightly at that question with a lot of pride in his voice

"That my love is my greatest alchemical achievement so far. Its a .357 desert eagle with an extended silencing barrel."

He then notices the confused glazed look in Daphne's eyes so he tries to simplify it.  
>Think of the guns that Dante taught us to shoot. But that isn't why it's my greatest creation, it's because it can fire a few different kinds of curses. Unfortunately it requires a lot of concentration so I generally just stick with the bullets that are imbued with my magic which is why I can change the trajectory of them or cause them to explode."<p>

Daphne nods her head at that after all her godfather loved teaching her how to shoot one of those strange and loud items. She then rolls her eye at her boyfriend he loved shooting as much as her godfather.

"Alright and how the hell did you get a motorcycle , not to mention get it onto Hogwarts grounds."

Harry just shrugs at the question but his eyes shine with untold amounts of mischief.

"Birthday present from mine and your godfather its a Kawasaki GPZ 1100, but they enchanted it to be unnoticed by the muggles and can fly. How I got it here simple I always carry it with me gotta love specialty shrinking enchantments."

Daphne nods her head remembering her mother almost had a heart attack when Dante first took her on a joy ride and how Astoria wanted to go but her mom started yelling at him about it being unsafe and how irresponsible he was.

Daphne whole attitude then changes as another question come to mind, and with a soul piecing glare that chills his very being.

"What did you mean when you mentioned 'that magic' the one that I assume had you coughing up blood."

Harry winces at the venom and coldness of her voice then mentally curses himself for mentioning that part, he hadn't even realized he did.

"Can you stand up for a moment love and I need to show you something before I can explain what it is."

Daphne nods her head then stands up still keeping her cold glare on the boy in front of he. Harry then closes his eye in concentration, He then transforms leaving Daphne wide eyed. Daphne for her part is at a loss for words for what is in front of her shouldn't be possible, A beautiful and regal looking silver and black fox with a yin-yang symbol on it forehead but the interesting part is the fact that it looks to have 2 tails. Daphne lets out a tiny squeal before picking him up and cuddling him into her still developing bust. Harry then makes what sounds like a contented sigh before wiggling around so his front paws are bracing itself on her chest and reaches up to lick her nose. Harry then jumps out of her arms and back onto the chair and transforming back while chuckling to himself at Daphne's cute looking pout.

'Damn shes looks cute doing that, and I'm probably the only one that has seen this side...must resist turning back into tails.'

With a smile Harry motions for Daphne to sit back down. She agrees only after getting a promise out of him that she can cuddle with his foxy form tonight.

So now to explain some things first off that wasn't a normal fox, from my research its called a kitsune and the older and more powerful they get the more tails will appear, those tails also represents how close they are to nature, they are also masters of illusions to the point is legend says that a if their ever is a nine-tails they can turn illusions and dreams into reality."

Daphne looks at him in curiosity. Harry then further explains

"The magic I used was pure undiluted from nature and the very earth itself. I have had very little experience and training in doing that and have never used that much. So the backlash was much more sever then I had originally anticipated."

Daphne just stared at him unblinking before she slaps him hard enough that his head moves back, when he turns his head to face her again in stunned shock she then kisses the cheek that she had slapped. Then softly kisses his lips leaning her forehead on his so their noses touch.

"Never do that again, I just got you back and I refuse to lose you now."

Daphne scolds him about his recklessness. She holds her scowl for a few more moments before her eyes soften and a small smile tugs at her lips before she wraps her arms around his neck and brings her lips up to lightly peck his nose. Then she moves to firmly plant her lips on to his.

Harry for his part remained silent during Daphne's rant knowing from experience that interrupting would get him into even more trouble. He then looks into her beautiful sapphire blue eyes as they soften, and he knew that he was some what forgiven for now. So when he felt her lips firmly on his he tightens his arms around Daphne's waist bring her even closer to him. He slightly parts his mouth and moves his tongue to brush her own lips silently asking for entrance which she readily agrees their tongues shyly meets at first before the become more confident and begin to explore each other mouths.

Harry then breaks the kiss and moves to Daphne's neck where he begins his ministrations by licking, sucking, and gently nipping at the tender porcelain skin.

Daphne leans her head back and gives a tiny moan and giggle of pleasure at Harry's enthusiasm while giving him more access. Her hands begin to explore his body while one is tangles in his hair and massaging his scalp the other is tracing and kneading the forming abs on his stomach.

Then before they can go any father their heated embrace was interrupted and ruined by the front door opening and slamming shut, and a piercing voice starts yelling about a family of blood traitors and a mudblood have ruined the sanctity of the ancestral black families home, and that they are to leave this moment. Hearing the loud voice of Sirius's mothers painting yelling Harry can only give a mirthless chuckle then moving to get up while taking Daphne with him before lightly putting her onto her feet then scrubbing his hand through his messed up hair to try and fix it, he looks at Daphne who is scowling at the door for a few seconds before heaving a heavy sigh of frustration. Harry briefly takes notice of the forming mark on Daphne's neck and hides a self satisfied smirk from her, and starts to move towards the annoyance of a lions den then looking back at the firl he has known since he was two years old harry says.

"Well lets go meet the forced guests."

Daphne then with all the grace of a true pure-blood princess curtsies before replying

"Certainly my lord, after all we must show them 'proper' manners for two most ancient and noble houses."

She then hooks her arm with his as they exit the room and towards the where the start of a commotion has already begun.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J. not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

Um so i posted the rough draft of this chapter alittle while ago sorry about that here the chapter that has been edited of spelling mistakes so enjoy the chapter.

As the young couple makes their way towards the shouting voices in the front parlor right beside the stairs Where Walburga Black's portrait hangs. The sight they come to is of and behind her for red heads one of them being females and a bushy haired girl. Mrs. Weasley looks to be in a heated argument with a snickering Sirius, however his snickering soon comes to just a grin as Harry and Daphne come into view.

* * *

><p>As Harry and Daphne come into the parlor, Daphne has in place a her mask of cold indifference. Sirius still remembers that mask from her childhood and he unconscionably clenches his hand into a tight fist that his nails break skin. The reason for her mask, a byproduct of her death eater father's attempts to turn her into a perfect pure-blood bride to sell to the highest bidder and earn favor with the other dark families. With that thought in mind Sirius lets slip his control and Padfoot snarls in his mind scape. Sirius calms himself as he remembers his, Dante, and Harry's plan for dear old cygnus Greengrass. He would live to regret his transgression on the sweet little girl who comforted his godson with just her bright presence when Harry felt alone in the middle of the night.<p>

* * *

><p>Sirius then focuses on Harry and with over flowing pride at how his heir and Godson holds himself a true pure-blood prince, although he has a bored expression if closely noticed he has both confidence and pride, his body ready to strike anyone in a moments notice. But the main point of pride is what Harry has done in his short life. Sirius eyes light up with both mischief and satisfaction although unsure what actually happened when Harry finally snapped about Daphne's coldness and dragged her into 'paradise' but when came out later that evening both looked beaten Harry shirt held only by a few seams and Daphne looking far happier then she had for the last 2 years even if her dress was torn and dirty. That was just before she went to Hogwarts and Harry began his 2nd year and the start of his apprenticeship. As Sirius comes out of his reminiscing that only last a couple of moments he sees the hint of irritation of Harry's face and Sirius snickers at the thought<p>

'Probably enjoying his alone time to catch up with the lovely and beautiful girl on his arm, damn they look so much like a royal pure-blood couple...cant resist urge to tease them.'

Sirius is interrupted by the thought of teasing the young couple and brought back to reality by the high pitch squeal of Mrs. Weasley

* * *

><p>'Oh Harry dear, I didn't see you there, here come along I must introduce you to my children and a lovely muggleborn girl.'<p>

She then give Daphne a hard look as The red headed mother gushes about Harry meeting her children causing Sirius and the couple to cringe at the sound.

Mrs. Weasley then head back to then kitchen saying.

"I'll just leave you kids to get to know each other and become friends."

Before anyone can say anything the first youngest Weasley male steps in front of Harry his hand out stretched.

"Hi I'm Ron Weasley I can already tell we are going to be the best of friends, and when you get sorted into Griffindor we can play quiditch on the house team and play wizard chess. Don't worry I'll teach you how to play both since I'm sure you haven't been able to play."

Harry raises a single eyebrow before looking down at Daphne who is trying very hard not burst out in peals of laughter he then pokes her in the side causing a small squeak and getting her attention.

"You know I find it amusing that he hasn't even given a proper greeting for to us, or that he instantly assumes i will be in the house of cannon folder."

Is Harry's remark while Daphne sobers her hidden laughter she places a finger to her lower lip in a cute and innocent thoughtful look.

"Maybe he thinks because of those stupid books that tell about your great and noble 'adventures', and I guess also the fact that potter's have been going to Griffindor for the last 200 years. Though I don't understand why considering who your family is descended from."

Harry then hold his right elbow while his hand covers his left eye in mock concentration.

"Hmm good point but I don't see why he thinks we are going to be best of friends he looks like he might eat my hand."

Ron soon becomes Weasley red as they ignore him for their own conversation. He then takes notice of who Daphne is and points at her yelling.

"Your a Slytherin."

Daphne raise he perfectly manicured eyebrow but before she can retort Ron turns back to Harry

"Their evil, why in one latched onto your arm like a parasite? I bet she is using love potions on you but don't worry my mo-."

Ron didn't get to finish that sentence as Harry grabbed him by his neck and lifted him into the air with one arm Harry then hisses out

"Congratulation fool you have earned a full time sentence of cleaning the basement and the attic while you stay here."

* * *

><p>Harry then tosses him onto his ass a couple feet in front of him. Harry then stares at the rest of the 'guests' and calls out.<p>

"Kreacher."

With a soft 'pop' Kreacher appears and bow towards Harry

"What can Kreacher do for the little master."

the old elf ask in a raspy voice. Harry then responds with the utmost authority from his training as a pure blood prince.

"Show these people where they will be staying for the summer then explain to them what they will be doing to help the most ancient and noble house of Black."

is Harry's response, and just before Kearcher begins to usher the Weasley and Granger to their living quarters Harry asks.

"Also is the other guest room ready for our 'mourning' family."

Kreacher then bows towards Harry before answering.

"Yes little master Kreacher makes sure everything was ready for other guests."

Harry's anger then leaves his faces as he gives a warm smile towards the old elf.

"That's good to hear thank you Kreacher you may go escort them to there living arrangements now and don't forget to grab the mother as well."

* * *

><p>Kreacher then proceeds to start pushing the Weasley family and the bushy haired muggleborn out of the parlor towards where they will be staying. But before he can stop her Granger turns on her heel and with a false sense of righteous fury<p>

"You are barbaric how can you enslave a poor creature like this, your just like Malfoy."

Harry just looks right though her like she isn't even there before answering his voice deathly cold.

"your right. However that can be said for the muggle world as well since they still have human trafficking. You know nothing so you can understand nothing, this is symbiotic relationship they need us as much as we need them.

Both Ron and the female Weasley shout out in defense of their long time friend.

"Hey don't you dare insult Hermione shes the smartest witch in in our generation."

is the red head females defense while her brother pipes up with.

"ya she is better then that evil filthy snake whore on your arm, and you are going to come begging us for help when we go to school, so it you who knows nothing."

* * *

><p>Sirius who is strangely silent though out this whole show finally burst out into loud laughter before leaving to go pick up the other summer guests. loud chuckles from Sirius can still be heard all the way to the floo and then they stop at the sound of a quiet roar of the Floo network.<p>

* * *

><p>Both Weasley children look towards where Sirius went with a confused look till they hear Daphne and Harry snickering into each others shoulder while they support each other from falling to the ground in laughter. A angry pang of jealousy goes through the female Weasley as she inwardly seethes at the contact these two have.<p>

'who does that snake bitch think she is hanging off him Harry is mine, my mother said it was my destiny after all I look just like his mother.'

But it goes unnoticed to all but Daphne who mentally scoff and thinks.

'so the little kitten thinks that she can have my fox, please like he would go for someone that looks like his mother that's disturbingly close to being incest."

Harry finally gets his laughter under control and responds.

"Then I pray for England future generations, cause if shes the smartest in your generation I give it a year after you chuckle heads graduate before England collapses on itself."

Harry gives another deep chuckle and Before they can rebut or say anything else Harry continues.

"Besides just because she flaunts and and regurgitates what comes out of books doesn't mean shes the smartest, all it proves is she is petty and a attention seeker nothing more and nothing less."

* * *

><p>Harry then looks to Daphne and leans down to nibble on her ear and whispers.<p>

"Come on our actual guests will want to unpack and rest a bit when they arrive so lets go to the library until dinner so we can be alone for a little while longer."

Daphne looks a little confused by the other guests comment but gives a soft content sultry purr into Harry's ear

"Why what could be going through that head of yours."

Harry chuckle deeply causing a shiver to run up Daphne's back. She then gets in under control at the thought of going to the Black families legendary library.

Hermione quickly gets over the insult Harry gave her and begins to follow him to give him a piece of her mind but Kreacher grabs her arm and with a scowl on his features.

"Disgusting girl, little master did not invite you, you all are to follow Kreacher as was little masters orders."

With that Kreacher all but drags Hermione and leads the rest to where they will be staying for the summer holidays.

* * *

><p>When Harry and Daphne entered the Black library they separated and went into different sections. Harry had ventured into runes while Daphne had ventured into the charms area. However she passed one section that piqued her interest. She couldn't begin to describe it but it had felt like something that shadowed section was whispering a sweet temptation into her very soul and magic. She was able to slam her occlumency shields down before the temptation became to alluring but that call was still there if muffled by her occlumency shields. So before she lost herself into the seductive call of the ancient and shadowed section she moved quickly towards where Harry told her to meet him once she found a book.<p>

* * *

><p>When Daphne came out of the charms section she came to the view of Harry lounging in a smooth and soft looking chair. A fire crackling beside him in the hearth. Daphne keeps moving towards him from behind and wraps her arms around his neck then leans over the chair at his ear and begins to nibble at his ear like he did to her just a few minutes ago and giving a sultry purr<p>

"What are you reading so intently my love."

Harry then turns his head lightly pecking Daphne on the lips as a small smirk forms as they kiss Harry then moves his head breaking the kiss.

"It's on rune carving into weaponry and the effects."

Daphne raises an eyebrow before moving around the chair and gracefully into his lap before opening the book she grabbed 'Charms of the dark age.'

20 minutes go by as harry absently run his free hand through Daphne's hair while they read before ether break the companionable silence that has fallen on the lovers. When Daphne without taking her eye off the book asks.

"So I noticed an interesting section in the back behind the charms area."

try to act as nonchalant as he can with out taking his eye off his book harry asks.

"oh and pray tell why was it so interesting?"

Daphne just just like she is commenting on the weather replies with.

"Nothing really it just felt like it was reaching out to my magic."

It's then that Harry's hand stops running through her hair as he looks up from his book.

"You aren't serious are you?"

"Ya it was strange like a small whispers in the corner of my mind."

After a silence that felt far longer Harry with a exasperated sigh begins to stand up. Daphne feeling him start to move hops off his lap her head looking down at her feet. Harry turns to face her and lifts her chin to look into her eyes then slowly grabs her right hand with the other. Harry then kisses her lips before giving and encouraging smile.

"I"m not angry just surprised that you had felt a pull towards that section."

He then turns on his heel and make his way towards the back of the library his hand never letting go of Daphne's.

* * *

><p>With the Weasley clan and Granger Kreacher leads them down a set of stairs while explaining that as long as lord Black and the little master said so they would be acting as the houses caretakers. Needless to say not one of them was happy about this arrangement the most vocal being yelling.<p>

"Dumbledore will not agree with this."

Then going on to say that her family will be sleeping in the family quarters with her and her husband taking the master bedroom. Kreacher just gives a hollow chuckle that causes them all a brief shudder before replying

"Only those with Black blood and have been invited may enter the family quarters. Anyone else will end in various states of..."

Kreacher stops while contemplating his next words before turning to the family with a wicked grin forming on his face.

"Unrest."

Before he continues to lead the group to their living arrangements for the rest of their stay all the while mumbling about stupid masters owing debts and letting blood traitors and mudbloods into the grand house of Black.

* * *

><p>Both Ron and had heard his mumbling and began separate rants no one noticed the Weasley twins had slipped away while the two angry red heads where yelling at the old house elf who was completely ignoring them. Hermione then spoke up while Ron and his mother had began to catch their breaths.<p>

"What if we refuse he can't make us do anything we don't want to There are laws now that abolish slavery, and you shouldn't have to ether."

The little house elf just sneers at her but replies anyways.

"Stupid mudblood there are no such laws in this world as such lord Black could sell you to the highest bidder and all he would have to say is you where an intruder trying to steal from a most ancient and noble house."

Hermione looks at the house in disgust before she screech.

"that's even more barbaric then having slavery. He can't get any with doing that."

Kreacher just stops in front of a dark hallway and points.

"Pick any of these rooms or the floor Kreacher doesn't care."

With that that said the house elf pops away to begin dinner. they are all stunned at this with silently fuming. She promises herself that Albus Dumbledore will hear of this and will get that bastard Black to open the family quarters to her family and vacate the master bedroom for her and her husband.

* * *

><p>Ron begins to his planning on how to convince the boy who lived be his friend and dropping that snake whore.<p>

* * *

><p>Ginny also begins to contemplate how she can seduce Harry away from that Slytherin slags claws.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione is still unable to think of anything but what Kreacher had said.<p>

"Harry wouldn't do that all the books I read said that he was a champion of the light and he was Dumbledore's apprentice. So Black can't do anything to us or Harry and Dumbledore will send him to Azkaban. If it wasn't for the fact that this is his house I'm sure would have already. After all he did betray Harry's parents to you-know-who. I need to talk to him I'm sure we can capture him with out losing ownership of the house.'

With that thought Hermione gives a silent nod of her head before entering an empty room to unpack and prepare for her plan to get Harry from the evil influence of that mass murderer and the Slytherin girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright thank you all for reading this story so far im happy with a the fav and following for only 4 chapters how ever that being said come on guys lets have some more reviews. Also I will say this once more I am not actively searching for a beta if you want to be it then PM me if not I'm not overly fussed I am doing this for fun nothing more, nothing less so with that said thank for the support.<br>**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J. not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

Wow so I get to answer a few comments before this chapter begins which is kinda exciting because it shows there are lots of people enjoying this creation created boredom, lack of Daphne/Harry fics and quite a bit of booze; I love holiday season its almost like a one month blackout.

Cateagle: besides the weasley's, Black's and the professor's no one knows Harry's back and the people who do know think he just got back.

Danfrogger: No I'm not going to bash everyone quite honestly after the summer finishes Harry will be trying to avoid them like the plague.

Hunter792: I have already given a hint to Harry's lineage in chapter 1 and there is another hint in this chapter below and Harry doesn't use a wand his focus is Judgement and his 2 swords however one of them wont make an appearance till DOM

Freetraderbeowolf: Dumbledore actually hasn't said anything all he said was Harry was hidden away to protect him. The publishers of the adventure of Harry Potter book's made it all up to make a profit

Now on to the chapter oh and let me know what you think of my twins speak it was my first time writing it and I'm not sure.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Harry and Daphne had just arrived at the section in the library that had called to her, and as Daphne moves closer Harry grabs her arm, and pulls her her back. She then looks up at him questioningly but Harry just shakes his head before walking before walking to a painting of a raven in flight some feathers are seen floating just below it. But the most entrancing part of the painting is the beautiful violet moon bathing the raven in it glow.

Harry reaches out to touch the moon with a single finger and the moon begins to glow from the bit of magic Harry had put in it.

'It's like his eyes I can't help but feel like I'm drowning. It's like...I cant describe it.'

Is Daphne's thought while slowly beginning to be enraptured by the glow the steady beating of a drum that she can only hear is pumping in her ears. She takes no notice of the world around her until she feel a light pressure on her lips as Harry kisses her. Daphne blinks a few times to clear that has clouded her mind.

Harry takes notice that the glazed look in Daphne's eyes has receded as she slowly blinks it away. He then gives a lopsided smile before taking her hand and leading her down the two flights of stairs that Harry explained only came into existence when the head or his heir put their magic into the painting.

Daphne just nods her head while still looking down in embarrassment for falling into a trance like that because of that painting.

"It's scary how easily that painting can enthrall you. After all a violet moon represents the balance of the three fundamental existence's"

Daphne then looks up at the sound of Harry's voice and asks.

"What do you mean the balance?"

Harry look up to the ceiling a small sad smile that Daphne has never seen before show on his face while his eyes shine with a wisdom for a lost age.

"The three existence's are Natural the outer energy or the four prime elements, then there is Chi the inner energy and balance between light and darkness, and lastly Magical or the binder of both."

Daphne is unsure of what to say she has always been taught that magic was the only thing worth mentioning but before she can say anything Harry speaks up again.

"There have only been two people that have fully achieved a perfect balance and that was Merlin and Morgana."

Daphne is stunned speechless the two greatest magica'ls had obtained this so called balance.

'Is that why they where known as the greatest magical in history.'

But before she can question him she sees something that she has only seen once before when they where kids. Harry has a single tear stream down his left cheek but it almost looks red she blinks and its gone. Then Harry's easygoing smile is back in place like it had never left. They stop in front of a door the symbol that's on the back of Harry's coat that look to be forged from the blackest metal Daphne has ever seen placed in the middle.

Harry then places his whole hand on it and the symbol begins to move. The dragon circle that raven closer and the bird gives a powerful stroke of it wings the moon then glows a blood red.

The doors slowly part in the middle sliding to each side and then the torches flare to life giving light to the darkness that surrounds them. The light reveals a single book shelf of the most ancient looking tomes and scrolls that Daphne has ever seen in her life. However it's not the very old books that grabs her full attention, but it's a single dagger on a table in front of the book case.

Harry's eyes widen the 'Perisynti' has never glowed before and no longer leaking a suffocating amount of malevolence or that hungry cry for blood.

'It almost feels like the blade is reaching out for it's mother.'

During his musings Daphne had kept walking towards it a warmth spreads through her chest. She slowly reaches out and picks it up the gold chain on the sheath jingles like it is happy to be picked up. Daphne runs a finger slowly over the rough yet smooth texture of the black sheath. Daphne then tightens her grip on the circular hilt of the dagger and removing the blade. The blade is 2.5 feet in length and the metal is a glistening black that is softly glowing purple however if you looked closely you could make out three cuts around the blade sectioning it off into four pieces. Almost instinctively like that blade had coaxed her to Daphne let's her magic flow into the dagger and slashes at the empty air and the blade like a whip or a coiled snakes lashes out reaching to roughly eight feet.

Both teens eyes widen at this and Daphne drops the dagger out of surprise, the blade then retracts before it even hits the ground. The room is silent for a few minutes nether knows what to say. Daphne then bends down grabbing the strange dagger's hilt and sheathing it.

Harry then slowly walks up to her and softly kisses her lips before moving to her ear giving the lobe a quick nip he whispers.

"I knew where an amazing witch, but I would never have guessed you where to be this blades chosen wielder."

Daphne smirks at him running a finger slowly up his chest before wrapping her hand behind his neck, moving his head so she can kiss him fully however before anything else can happen a house elf pops in.

"Please forgive Dobby he didn't know great Harry Potter and his greenie where in the middle of something Dobby punish hisself now...bad Dobby."

The elf is about to bash his head on the stone floor when Harry reaches out and grabs him the the scruff of his rags and lifts him to eye level then sighing in mock annoyance.

"Hello Dobby now how many times have I told you not to punish yourself and to call me Harry."

Dobby looks at his with big watery and wide eyes.

"At least once more great Harry Potter sir."

Harry's eye brow twitches in irritation and Daphne has to cover her mouth with her hand to help hold back a snicker but still ends up giving a soft snort. She then ducks her head to hide a noticeable blush with her hair. while Harry turns his head towards her and eyebrow raised.

"I thought proper pure blood ladies shouldn't snort."

After successfully suppressing her blush she looks at him and retorts

"Yes and they also shouldn't know how to kick 4 grown guys asses either." she shrugs "Blame my godfather and his love of a good fight."

Harry softly chuckles at the memory of a 10 year old Daphne Shattering that poor bastards kneecap then stomping on his crown jewels and walking away like nothing ever happened. Dante had ended up laughing his ass off when he heard and then bought her a custom crafted wand.

Harry's musings where interrupted when he feels Dobby starting to squirm in his hand so he turn back to look at him.

"So what do you need my little friend?"

Dobby's smile grow till it's about to split his face and then starts to cry.

"Great..Harry...Potter 's..friend's Dobby is so happy Dobby is told that dinner be ready."

With that Dobby pops away the two teens look at each other strangely before they start heading up towards dinner laughing about the little elf's interesting behavior.

* * *

><p>In another part of the manor Sirius is walking down the hall towards a meeting room after showing his cousin Narcissa Black formally Malfoy and her son Draco Malfoy there rooms. He enters to the amusing sight of his long time friend and fellow marauder Remus 'Moony' Lupin calmly drinking a cup of tea and reading a newspaper 'The Quibbler'. Behind him hanging upside down is a blue skin Fred while his twin brother is stuck on the roof stark naked with the section of the daily prophet about fudge giving his speech about the ending events of the tri-wizard tournament covering his shame. With a wave of his hand hand Sirius undoes both spells causing both boys to fall to the floor.<p>

"Evening gents have a seat we have much to discuss and so very little time."

Sirius then looks to Remus with a questioning look.

"So how they do"

Remus just shrugs before turning his head showing the Slytherin symbol shaved on the back of his head.

"They have diffidently got potential."

Sirius then smiles like the cat ate the canary and regards both boys goerge with his cloth's back on begins.

"so what"

"Can we"

"do"

"for you"

"gents today!" they both finish.

Both Sirius and Remus eyebrows lift and they look at each other and begin to laugh.

"I like these two." Sirius exclaims. "now sit and let us properly introduce our selfs."

"We already know who you are."

who of the twins points out.

"Yes you are the fearsome betrayer of the potter."

The other points at Sirius.

"Fiends."

Pipes out the other then goes on to say.

"An he was our DADA professor last year."

"Very good Gred."

"Thank you Forge."

"Wait aren't I Gred and your Forge"

"No that was last day I'm Gred and you are Forge."

"I see dear twin of mine I was confused there."

during their antics Sirius clears his throat to get their attention.

"Yes as interesting as this is dinner will be ready soon, so lets get down to the chase you may have heard of our reputation so allow me to introduce myself."

Then with an exaggerated bow

"The names padfoot the pleasure is all yours."

Remus take that as his Que and tipping an invisible hat Remus drawls.

"Moony charmed I'm sure."

In a blink of an eye both of the Weasley twins are on hand and knees in front of the two adults.

"We are not worthy." exclaims both Fred and George.

"Yes, yes I know we are fantastic now sit down."

Again in a blink of an eye the twins are seated properly. Sirius then shakes his head not wanting to figure out how they keep doing that.

"Anyways me and Moony here want to make you both an offer. Needless to say your pranking is strictly amateur." Before the twin can protest Remus puts up his hand stopping them.

"We want to know if you boys wanted to go pro."

The twin become star struck.

"Does this."

"Mean."

"You will."

"Be teaching."

"Us!"

They both finish in perfect unison. Once again both marauder's are speechless.

"I suppose we are however you must first answer a single question for us."

the twins look about to burst and George is the first to answer.

"What is it almighty kings of pranking."

Sirius smirks and raises his hands at his sides like he about to embrace them both and yells.

"What do you solemnly swear?"

Dawning shine upon the twins and together both bow as if they where in front of a king. Which to the twins they where as two of the legends and in perfect unison they reply.

I Solemnly Swear I'm up to no good."

Remus snickers at his best friends antics but also cant help but remember those times at Hogwarts where the marauder's ran free with no worries for the outside world. Sirius then claps his hands to get everyone's attention.

"Excellent boy's to the house of Black Iw ill show you both too your new accommodations later. Now I'm starving and you both need your first lesson."

The twins look on in expectation.

"Whats that master Padfoot."

Sirius snickers and Remus shakes his head in exasperation but a hidden mischievous smile on his curls on his mouth. Sirius then throws his arms over the two teens shoulders.

"Why my cute little apprentices the art of teasing my godson and his future lady."

Remus groans at this his hand covering his eyes.

"Sirius do keep it to a minimum tonight I don't want to dodge both bullets and hex's."

Sirius looks over his shoulder with a look of mock horror at his best friend.

"What's life without a little danger, besides the little missus couldn't have had that much practice since Hogwarts has been going down hill for a long time now."

"Actually shes known as the 'ice queen' for freezing poor blokes bits." Pipes up Fred.

"Well said dear brother of mine but you forgot that one seventh year girl in Ravenclaw that was that was left in her knickers on the potion lab roof." Adds George.

"Really I thought that there was no evidence that she was even involved in that unfortunate accident."

"Very true I still wonder who could have pulled that one off it was impressive oh well my mistake."

As this small conversation between the twins is happening Sirius begins to pale. While Remus just rubs the bridge of his nose in frustration and prays to all that are listening to let dinner happen with out a problem, or at least Sirius keep him out of this whole thing.

"I regret teaching her those spells and how not to get caught."

With all these thoughts by everyone they all head to the dinning room where dinner will be served and all hell will break loose.

* * *

><p>So theirs you all go the next chapter remember to review and until next time<p>

Now to explain 2 main things in this chapter the first is Daphne's new dagger Perisynti is Finnish and means original sin Dante and Harry's master who I'm keeping under wraps for a few more chapter but he is an oc but like Dante doesn't play a big role just mentioned here and there will talk to her about it later when she begins to train with it. The second thing is Padfoot and Moony's introduction its my beleif that the marauders did have some kinda of insult towrads the pure blood greetings and such so ill be explaining what all four are

Padfoot: an exaggerated bow and a wink "The names padfoot the pleasure is all yours." Sirius for very obvious reason.

Moony: tipping an invisible hat Remus drawls. "Moony charmed I'm sure." because he has always been the level headed gentleman of the four.

Prongs: Covering his left eye with his right hand and an arrogant smirk "The Names prongs don't forget it." Also for obvious reason.

Wormtail: Curtsying with an invisible dress "Wormtail how do you do." he was was always the weakest all the four and they needed to poke fun of the female side of pure blood culture so they had him the delicate princess.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J. not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

ya new chapter hopefully everyone enjoys it was kinda hoping to finish it like 8 hours ago but thing kept coming up so with out further ado here it is. Also yay me for hitting the 20k mark in this chapter so proud of myself

Chapter 7

As Daphne and Harry enter the dinning room they see that only the Weasley family and Granger are seated at the table. discussing about summer plans and what the next year will bring. Without even the hint of acknowledgement of the red headed family Harry sits down with Daphne on his right side. The both of them start to talk in whispers. While Harry takes her left hand under the table and begins to play with her figure, Daphne softly giggles at his restlessness While Harry softly smile at her.

Ginny sees this and begins to seethe at the interaction between the Slytherin bitch on Harry's right and her Harry.

'That should be me, I'm the only that's destined to be the future lady potter not that blonde slut.'

Before Ginny can shout at Daphne to get away from her man the doors open and the two remaining Marauders with the Weasley twins beside them enter the dinning room. All four are sporting the very same mischievous grin as they sit at the table. the twins sit across from harry and Daphne while Remus sits on Daphne's other side with Sirius across from him.

Harry looks to his father's two best friend's then too the twin's then back to Sirius and Remus he then raises an eyebrow, but if looked closely his eye where dancing with mischief.

"I take it the two on them passed your little initiation and have impressed you two."

The twins nod their heads excitedly and both Remus and Sirius have matching smiles of pride stretching across their faces. They would finally be able to pass on the legacy of the marauders even if it's only for a single year for now.

"I see well then gentleman welcome to the start of what promises to be a very interesting year."

Finally releasing Daphne's hand which hasn't gone unnoticed by both adults Harry leans on the table then covers his left eye with right hand.

"The son of prongs but you can call me tails got it mesmerized."

Their quiet conversation is soon interrupted by a shout from Ron Weasley as Ginny, Hermione and himself draw their wands on the two new quests who have just entered the dinning room.

Narcissa Black (formally Malfoy) entered the dinning room of her childhood home with her son at her side. She notices the reaction from the three children then looks over to see her cousin and his friend trying to hold back their laughter. With a she lifts a perfectly manicured eyebrow in confusion and she then turns to her son and drawls out.

"Friends of yours little dragon."

Draco scoffs at that thought before taking notice of the ice queen of Slytherin herself sitting beside someone he has considered a brother for the last few years. Both are looking at him trying to hold back an outburst of laughter at the thought of Draco being friends with any Griffindors. Harry then stands up and walks over to them both.

"Lady Malfoy or is it now Black once again, welcome to our home."

He then takes Narcissa's hand and the ghost of his lips brush the top of her hand.

"I believe I speak for the rest of the family and myself that our have our most sincere condolences on your loss, so please don't hesitate to ask us for anything."

A sad smile crosses the features of Narcissa's face as Draco shows no emotion as a proper pure blood, but if looked closely his eyes were dancing with a hidden joy to be free from the influence of his bigoted father.

"Now you two must be hungry so please sit, you must join us for dinner."

Draco smiles at the looks he is getting from the other end of the table. To his amazement none of them have said anything about him and his mother joining for dinner.

"Are you sure your other guests look most unhappy at the thought of us having dinner with you."

Harry waves off his comment while he escorts Narcissa to a seat at the table.

"No worries they can piss and moan till the end of days and it will still go unheard ."

Harry then moves to pull out a chair for the former lady Malfoy. He then goes back to sit beside Daphne kissing her cheek as he sits down.

The Weasley's and Hermione are silent for the whole exchange before Ron bursts and points at Draco and his mother and exclaims.

"You let even more slimy snakes and Death eaters into this house, they will kill is our sleep or give our location the you-know-who."

Harry looks towards the red faced pig a little irritated that this cretin is interrupting the beginnings of the first family meal in years and asks.

"I actually don't know who, do you mean Voldemort?"

The Weasley's, Hermione, and Draco all Flinch at the name. Harry sighs and gives a look of disgust before repeating the name four more times with the same reactions all but Draco. The Banshee that is Mrs. Weasley even faints and both Harry and Draco snort is disgust at that.

"It's a name, why fear it when most of you where ether to young or not even born yet." Harry then stares at Hermione. "Or even knew existed at all until 4 yours ago, you all sicken me fearing something that was made up what a joke."

Before anyone can ask what he means Dinner appears in front of everyone. Dinner goes silently besides the hateful glares from Ron and Hermione towards Draco and in Ron's case both Draco and Harry all the whole he is shoving food in his mouth like it's his last meal. the adult of the Black family sees this in the corner of their eyes and give a look of disgust, this will be the last meal that the red headed pig will be having anywhere besides the servant quarters. Their is also the jealous scowl from Ginny towards Daphne as she and Harry playfully feed each other but it goes unnoticed.

Half way through dinner Sirius decides to tempt his fate as it where.

"So Harry when are you going to take this lovely and beautiful angel on your first date, or is it you both just cant keep your hands off each other to be able to go out in public."

Sirius asks with as much innocence as he can muster whole waggling his eyebrows at the couple in question. Daphne actually blushes and hides her face in Harry's neck. While Harry scowls at the old mutt before responding.

"Don't be jealous mutt, I'm sure you will find someone." Harry pauses for a second in thought before continuing. "Eventually."

Sirius looks affronted then responding with mock sorrow.

"When did the little fox get so vicious Prongs, Lilly you must be rolling in your graves at how hurtful your son is to his awesome godfather."

Harry just rolls his eyes at his godfather's antics. Before anyone could give a retort a clearing of the throat is heard in the entrance way of the dinning hall. there standing at the doorway is Nymphadora tonks, Arthur Weasley his two oldest sons and Bill Weasley a curse breaker for gringots and Charlie Weasley who works at a dragon preserve in Romania. Harry is the first to respond with a cheeky smile.

"Evening Nymphea I see you brought some more helpers."

Tonks eye twitches and her hair darkens a few shades at the name, but replies none the less.

"Wotcher little tail, I suppose but they kinda followed me home...Think the old mutt would let me keep them."

As Sirius begins to grumble about not being that old and the disrespect of kids these days Tonks moves to take a seat beside Remus. Dobby then pops in with another 3 plates of food for the new arrivals.

Hermione gives a pointed look at the entire Black family before looking over at Harry with a pleading look.

"How can you let them enslave these poor creatures, I read about your exploits you've helped free the enslaved."

Draco sneers at the bookworm but before he can comment Harry responds.

"Ah yes those lovely stories...all lies and they paid for it." Hermione looks slandered before yelling.

"They said that it was the true stories of your adventures, and what do you mean they paid for it."

"Simple really I shut them down by forcing them with legal action to pay me a substantial amount of money. In other words i bankrupted them."

Looking at Hermione for another few seconds with a cold look He then continues.

"Although I'm disappointed that there are a few more books still out there."

Hermione looks at Harry horrified that he would get an entire publishing company shut down for writing a few books about him she then sees a vicious smiles on his features.

"And to answer your other question simple do your research on house elf bonding's before you start preaching after all its all your good at."

It's after this comment that Ron stands up his face is as red as his hair and points at Harry.

"That wasn't called for Hermione is the brightest witch of our time and you are dark wizard, I bet we could kick your ass and your snake whore after all we go to the greatest school in the magical world."

Harry's snorts in amusement at that comment but then his eyes begin to glow with unrestrained anger and power. It is then that Bill's eyes widen before grabbing Ron and pushing him into a kneeling position with his forehead to the ground. This happens all within seconds of Ron opening his big mouth. Before any of the other Weasley's can say anything Bill speaks up.

"Please forgive my foolish little brother he spoke before he thought. So as heir Weasley I beg your forgiveness."

The next words out of bill's mouth are no more then a whisper but in the silence it echoed across the room.

"Beast hunter- Leviathan: Hadrian L-."

Harry's piercing glare stops him mid sentence as he looks at the two red heads kneeling on the floor. The youngest struggling to lift his head up in his oldest brothers death like grip, The rest of the room is as silent as a grave until Harry releases a sigh.

"Curse breaker- Weasley you know our code a price must be paid for his transgression and the insult to mine and my girlfriends honor,"

"I know but please I beg of you spare his life."

The frozen stare of the Potter-Black heir keeps all other occupants of the room from ether moving or speaking.

"Very well however he will be chained to kreacher as his underling for the remainder of your summer here."

"Thank you so much for sparing my brother's life, hunter."

Harry puts up a hand in a stopping gesture.

"I'm not finished furthermore you will acquire me the resources and supplies to help gain access into two tombs at a later date."

Bill looks into Harry's eyes and sees a fire of determination and an unbreakable resolve.

"Very well I accept those terms as the heir Weasley."

Bill then punches Ron in the side causing the red head to yelp in pain and hisses.

"Now apologize to the both of them for your words this instant."

as Ron rubs his side where Bill had punched him he mutters out a begrudging apology all the while glaring at the two of them. He is then released by his older brother and storms out followed by Ginny and Hermione.

The silence continues for a few more minutes before Molly Weasley shrieks at her oldest son.

"Why did you do that to my poor baby? He was defending his friend from the hurtful things of this ungrateful boy"

She sends a hateful glare towards Harry who proceeds to ignore her and keeps on eating. Through clenched teeth Bill replies.

"I just saved his life as well as kept us from being forcibly removed out of this house mother."

Mrs. Weasley opened her mouth to respond but Bill was faster and interrupted her before she could say anything else to piss off their hosts.

"Before you say anything else I will say this Harry over there could have had Ron executed ether right here or by taking him to Gringots. The best case scenario is he took Ron on his challenge and maybe just maybe he would leave Ron alive even if he just took his wand arm and his tongue. You have no idea what the title Beast hunter and Beast slayer means, Just remember this no one ever insults their honor it's a death sentence."

Harry smirks at this and gives Mrs. Weasley a hard look.

"Don forget you have been forcefully shoved into our laps because my godfather was an idiot when he was younger."

An indigent cry of "HEY!" comes from Sirius as the others remain silent. Harry then stands up stretching his arm into the air then holds his hand out for Daphne.

"Care to join me in the library with Draco we have much to discuss"

With a slight nod of her head she takes Harry's offered hand and allows him to help her up. They then begin to head towards the Black family library Draco following right behind them a few questions rolling in his head. AS they get to the library the three teens hear a shout behind them asking them to hold up . Turning towards the shout they see Hermione running towards them waving her arms in the air frantically.

"Well she got over that whole scene rather quickly."

Draco muses, Harry Just shrugs and with Daphne's left arm arm resting around his waist and his right hand lightly on her ass they walk into the library. Draco gives Hermione a mock salute before entering as well and shutting the door into the bushy haired girls face.

They then sit around the fire place in the middle of the expansive room that is the Black archives. Draco becomes serious instantly but before the boy can speak Harry begins their conversation himself.

"Thank you Draco for what you did before your school's yule ball."

Draco actually blushes at Harry's comment and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment then mutters.

"You heard about that did you, how the hell did you hear about that?"

Both Daphne and Harry snicker at his reaction and Harry responds as if it's the most obvious answer in the world.

"Your mother and Sirius both wrote to me about that particular event, apparently took Sirius paying Dante's bar tab for the weekend plus a months worth of pizza so he didn't kill everyone involved."

Daphne goes white at the prospect of the obscene amount of money Sirius had to fork over but is confused about what the two boys are talking about so she asks.

"What are you boy's talking about? What happened before the yule ball that Dante almost went on a bloodbath?"

Draco once again scratches the back of his head.

"Um you remember when Nott couldn't take no for an answer?"

Daphne thought about it for a few seconds then realized what event the boys where talking about.

*flashback*

It was the beginning of November and the yule ball had been just announced. Already Daphne had been asked by a number of guys from all houses even one or two Griffindors had asked her. Needless to say she was incredibly annoyed mostly at the idiot boy who didn't even go to her school. As she headed towards the Slytherin dorms all she wanted to do was have a shower and finish her homework before going to bed.

Once she had entered the common room Daphne could already tell something was wrong. Almost no one was in the common room and the few that are, are working quietly in the back areas. Daphne ignores this and continues to walk towards her dorm room that is until she hears a whispered 'petrificus totalias'. She then falls to the ground as a boy with black hair and brown eyes approaches her with two older looking boys. Daphne speaks with a deadpanned tone.

"Hello Nott, lovely night."

"Greengrass you should feel honored I'm giving you the privilege to of being my date for the yule ball!"

Exclaims Theodore Nott, Daphne just looks at him like he is an idiot.

"Ya not interested so you can go find another tramp."

Answers Daphne in the same deadpanned tone.

"Unfortunately for you I wasn't asking you don't have a choice. After all our father are already in discussions for your betrothal contract so we might as well get to know each other better."

Daphne's eyes widen for a split second then a memory that sounds like Harry passes through her mind.

'I will always be your sword and shield. I'll protect you from harm and kill those who seek to harm you.'

Daphne smiles at the thought had it already been four and a half years since she last saw the boy who had stolen her heart. Her thoughts where cut off by two grunts before both pf Nott's henchman fell to the ground unconscious. Nott squeaks out a girlish yelp as he is blasted towards a nearby wall. When he gets back his bearings and looks up he sees an angry Draco standing over him and smiles.

"Shes going to be mine Draco you already have one."

Draco just shakes his head pitying the poor delusional moron on the ground.

"Fool this is the only warning I can give you that girl is off limits to everyone."

Draco then lifts his leg putting his foot and pushing it into Nott's throat pinning him to the wall he whispers for only Nott to hear.

"Or come Heaven and Hell they will not save you from my brother's wrath."

Draco then releases the pressure from Nott's throat but before the boy can say anything otherwise Draco lifts his leg higher and drops his heel into the top of Nott's skull and with a whispered 'obliviate' he walks away.

*end flashback*

Daphne's eyes widen and her mouth hangs open in shock, Which causes both boy;s to start laughing. Harry then lightly peck her on the check and lightly closes her mouth. Daphne shakes her head looking at Harry with a raised brow and asks.

"So Draco has been my secret guardian for how long now?"

Harry tilts his head in thought for a few seconds before srugging.

"Since your second year I think."

Draco can only shrug before responding.

"Something like that, I'm not sure we met just before I started my second year."

Harry chuckles as he remembers his first meeting with the Malfoy heir then rubbing his chin.

"Ah yes I remember throwing you through the glass door cause you where acting like a pompous asshole."

Draco then begins to absently rub his left shoulder then grumbles.

"I already apologized for that so stop bring it up."

"Yes you did, then you wouldn't leave me alone till a taught you how to do that."

Draco then smiles at Harry in gratitude.

"Ya and I'm happy that you started to teach me a few thing. After all I have even more magic and a better understanding on how to control it then I would if you hadn't."

"Of course I helped you I know Daphne is damn powerful already but I still felt a lot better knowing someone had her back from the shadows just in case."

At Daphne's glare at being thought of as a princess that needs protecting, Harry gives her a kiss and lightly nips at her lower lip. He then whispers for only her to hear causing the girl to lightly shiver in pleasure.

"I know you are powerful, and the only one that will ever be able to stand at my side as an equal."

Harry then moves back to face both people in the room

"I just felt more secure with that arrangement but no need to worry anymore because I will be entering Hogwarts this year."

Then with a sadistic grin spreading across his features.

"Now Draco looks about to burst with questions then we will discuss our training for the next 2 months."

Alright so this was chapter 7 I hope you all enjoyed it seriously this chapter took bloody forever to write a rough outline for but the next chapter hopefully will be out for Christmas day. However I wont promise anything cause i want to have a rough out line of at least chapter 9 and maybe 10 before I post it but i don't work for the rest of this week so fingers crossed. Anyways the next chapter will explain more on the beast hunter/slayer title and in my opinion a good fight between harry and his master. it will also explain a few other things about the magical world for this story hopefully anyways look forward to it. Also come on guys lets see some more reviews I believe in you. One last thing you all probably noticed Harry changed his fathers Marauder intro line well simple really he's part of the new generation and the other will get their own as well which i haven't thought of yet.


	8. Chapter 8

Alright so this came out a lot later then I had planned for a Christmas surprise mainly cause I have been at both my families place for lunch and had dinner at my second families but please enjoy and review what you think of it Happy holidays. also please read the bottom part as it will explain some of the things that have happened in this chapter with out giving some of the content of future chapters.

Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J. not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Draco just stares wide eyed at the couple in front of him and still cant believe what he is seeing. He had first met Daphne in their first year and she has always acted in front of the whole school as a cold hearted bitch. The only two people that he had ever noticed that she was close to was Tracy Davis and Blaise Zabini. But right now here in front of him at the Black family home shes smiling with such a heart warming look on her features, her eyes shining with so much love and an untold amount of love at the man that she is sitting on.

It's then that a thought crosses his mind that causes his eyes to minded and to begin to go pale, and with out thinking he blurts out.

"Is this why you tossed me out through that glass door, cause I tried hitting on Greengrass throughout our whole first year. Look man I didn't know and my father was trying to get a marriage contract for her at the time!"

Harry and Daphne look at him strangely before bursting out laughing at his jumble of words. In between their laughing at Draco's reaction Harry manages to reply.

"Not at all the only reason I had at the time was that you where being a pompous ass and needed an attitude adjustment."

Draco just groans at that statement.

"So are you going to tell me how long you two have actually known each other and how you met. Cause I'm going to guess that this isn't a whirlwind romance, you both are way to comfortable with each other."

Draco looks pointedly at both Hadrian and Daphne during his statement. Daphne just shrugs before she responds.

"We have known each other since we where like two years old i guess."

Harry then picks up the next part of the conversation and poking Daphne's side while she squirms in his embrace with a teasing tone

"This one's godfather was the one that took me and Sirius with him after my parents were killed by Voldemort."

Before Draco can ask Harry why Daphne's godfather would come and take Him in or how he knew that his parent's where going to be killed. Harry raises his hand and almost like he read Draco's mind.

"Apparently Dante's family has been the potter guardian since the first of the potter family. They also where to watch over a different man's offspring in the hopes that eventually the two families would come together like they should have."

Draco nods and is about to question what Hadrian is talking about when he sees the sad look in his eyes and decides that he shouldn't go any further with this train of conversation. It is then that he notices Daphne is rubbing soothing circles on Harry's arm while her other hand is wrapped around his neck, and her head is leaning into the crook of his neck. Draco chooses not to comment instead he asks the next question that had interested him since the end of dinner.

"So what was that whole thing with the oldest weasel he actually looked afraid a few seconds at the end of dinner."

Harry give a vicious smile as the event of dinner go through his mind. Daphne lifts her head from his neck and looks at him with a mix of curiousity and mirth shining in her icy blue eyes,

"Simple really you see at Iter Magorum we start a year earlier then most of the other magical schools of the world, and it's a eight year education. Now I can't actually talk about a lot of what we learn or even where it is located. how ever I can say this, during our education at some point we must find a master that is willing to take us on for an apprenticeship whether that is a teacher or the lucky ones pique the interest of someone else outside of the school professors."

Daphne and Draco both look at him like he has grown a second head. Daphne shakes her head and responds.

"So let me see if I understand this you are saying that to even graduate you need to be apprenticed to someone."

Harry then shrugs then stretches out his back.

"Ya pretty much but there are a few other conditions for example both the headmaster, and the academy board needs to approve of the master, Then a test is needed to be taken by both the apprentice and their master hopeful amongst other things."

Both Hogwarts students nod their heads in understanding then Draco asks.

"Why do you guys go through so much to graduate from school. I mean at Hogwarts all you have to do is go to your classes and pass the given end of year finals. The only reason someone would need to gain an apprenticeship is if they want to get their mastery."

Harry just rolls his eyes at that statement from Draco then considers the best way to respond to it.

"Because that's the difference between the Canadian system and the European system we aren't stuck into the dark ages. we have gone with the times to the point that even though we have the smallest magical population our training and wizards far outclass all others."

Before Draco can retort Harry hold's out a hand in a placating manner and give him a soul piercing stare.

"I know there's tradition and all that. Now don't get me wrong that is important how ever when people like Voldemort stroll in and take advantage of them and the stupidity of it all then it becomes a problem that needs to be changed."

Both Daphne and Draco nod in agreement of that and Harry then continues with his speech and his point.

"People like Voldemort will eventually start to get a big head and think they are unbeatable. Now the problem with that is right now the three kings think of Voldemort as an annoyance at best, but if any of them dub him an actual threat all of magical England will be bathed in a sea of blood and fire."

During the whole of Harry's speech both Daphne and Draco begin to pale and gain a horrified expression on their features. While Daphne tightens her hold onto the love of her life in search of comfort and he begins to whispers reassurance softly into her ear. Draco gives an uncontrolled shudder while subconsciously tightening his hand into a fist until its a ghostly white at the thought of his home being destroyed."

After his reassurance that nothing would ever happen to her or her sister and Daphne had begun to lessen her grip on him Harry starts to talk again.

"As I was saying before we got onto this dark and morbid topic, back in my second year we had ended up having a substitute professor halfway in because she had gone onto maternity leave. He was in the nicest way a sadistic bastard but we had learned a great deal from him. and then at the end of the year the man takes me to the headmasters office and says 'I'm taking this one as my apprentice so suck it.' Next thing I know We are in the middle of nowhere during a bloody blizzard. He then tells me I have to survive for the next 2 weeks and he disappears into thin air."

Draco and Daphne both look extremely horrified at the thought of this. Then Daphne's eye harden and blaze with righteous fury that some crazy bastard would tell a almost 13 year old child to survive in a blizzard for two week. Especially when that child is her man oh yes he would live to regret it she would make damn sure of that.

"Anyways I end up surviving mainly thanks to my animagus form which I had later realized that was probably the assholes main goal in the first place."

Draco then interrupts Harry with a question about that.

"Wait I thought you needed a potion that would help reveal your animagus form then you would slowly work on the transformation part."

Harry then shrugs and then gives a small shivers.

"Well ya that's one way but not the fastest I guess granted I never want to go the quick route again its not a lot of fun going to sleep human and waking up as an animal." Under his breath Harry whispers "stupid polar bear almost ate me that kinda sucked."

Daphne's head snaps to look at him in the eyes with a hard look Harry then instantly bury his whole face into her neck in an attempt to distract her so he doesn't get yelled at for that. Daphne harshly whispers in his ear that they will be talking about life threatening ideas later Harry just nods in resignation.

"Anyways I know the guy actually does care about me after all he wont make me do anything that will actually kill me..well unless he thinks it will help push me to the next level. Truthfully I think that's half the reason, the other half he probably gets some kinda sick amusement out of watching me run for my life and fight for my survival."

The other two occupants of the room stare wide eyed at him as Harry closes his eyes and smiles at some of the better memories. Daphne then asks the question that has been burning on her tongue since she heard that Harry had become someones apprentice.

"What's his name."

Harry then opens his eyes the smile never leaves his lips.

"Beast slayer- Leviathan; Luciferel of the celestial mercenaries."

Back with the rest of the occupants of the house in the dining hall there is a stunned silence as the three children leave to everyone but Remus and Sirius who are softly snickering behind their hands. Finally after several minutes the silence is broken by a screech from Mrs. Weasley.

"Bill Weasley what did you think you where doing pushing my baby into a kneeling position and begging to that...menace for forgiveness."

Bill looks at his mother with a hard stare and responds through clenched teeth and no emotion at all in his voice.

"Saving my foolish little brothers life, Because he would of been torn apart with before the concept that he was going to die would have hit him."

The whole room remains speechless at that realization while Sirius looks on in boredom and asks.

"I'm curious curse breaker how you know Hadrian's title or what he is capable of doing."

Molly looks about to burst once again with a rant about how leviathans don't exist, that they are bed time stories for naughty children and how Harry is a defender of the light and would never hurt her son cause they are to be the best of friends once he dumps that Slytherin whore. but Bill Answers Sirius's question before she can start.

"As you said I'm a curse breaker for Gringots and I have met both the hunter and the slayer. Hell I even witnessed a spar between the two before I returned to England."

Bill's eyes gain a look of fear and admiration to them both as he Tell's the room what he witnessed.

*Flashback*

Bill Weasley oldest son of Molly and Aurthur Weasley had just returned to a Gringots branch on the coast of Florida to report about the rumors he heard about a Mayan temple that is said to be some how located in the Persian Gulf. However upon his arrival and on his way to the artifact manager's office he notices that a fair amount of the goblins not working the tills heading in the same direction and a moderately fast pace. Quickly deciding to follow them out of curiosity he walks beside one of them while respectfully asking.

"Master goblin why is almost all the gringots employees heading in this direction? Has the bank manager of this location requested a full meeting?"

The goblin looks up at Bill with out breaking his quick stride and sneers up at him and answers.

"No we have not foolish wizard. A duel is about to happen between beast hunter and beast slayer- Leviathan an event that even lord Ragnok is coming to watch."

Bill's eyes widen for a second at that news after all the goblin king almost never leaves the underbelly of the goblin capital. He then thanks the goblin for the information and quickens his pace a single thought running through his head.

'What ever is about to happens is going to be big the goblin's rarely get excited over a duel between wizards even if they earn the title beast hunter or slayer. maybe I can convince them to help for when Voldemort returns we need all the help we can get.'

The end of his thought saddens him for a second before his eyes burn with an incredible determination.

'I wont let that psychotic bastard put my home and family into danger.'

Bill enters into the arena in the bellows of gringots he sits in the audience stand. Both fighters are already standing in the middle of the area looking at each other neither moving a muscle.

The taller of the two wearing a long black coat with blood red shoulder length spiky hair, and a black jesters mask covering the right side of his face. While the shorter one wearing smooth and slick jacket with strange motif that he cant make out from where he is sitting. The coat looks oddly like dragon hide but he has never heard of or seen a dragon with such an endless black hide before.

Bill makes a mental note to talk to his younger brother charlie about any such dragon. When he sees a goblin that slightly bigger then all others stand from a golden throne.

"Greeting fellow goblins and employees of Gringots as I'm sure you all know I am Ragnok king of the goblins and it is with great pleasure that I introduce these two amazing and noble fighters. on the right we have the beast slayer- leviathan; Luciferel leader of the celestial mercenary's and on the left his talented apprentice beast hunter- leviathan; Hadrian Le-fay."

*end flashback*

"What!?"

Shouted almost everyone in the dinning hall besides Sirius, Remus and Nymphadora. The later two talking in hushed whispers having already known and gotten bored of this story much to Sirius and Narcissa's amusement. Sirius on the other hand had started to doodle on a conjured scrap of paper his left hand holding up his head the bored look still never leaving his features.

Bill gains a look of annoyance at being interrupted so loudly.

"Yes apparently that's the boy's name as a beast hunter now let me finish and I will try and explain from what I have gathered."

Molly then points at her oldest son with an accusing tone.

"Why haven't you told professor Dumbledore about something this important are you betraying us."

Sirius then yawns loudly behind his hand getting everyone's attention.

"Iter Magorum some how enchanted all information involving anything about Hadrian can never be heard or known by any professors or teachers of any other institute besides them. Also if he was some how able to tell Dumbledore Bill would die and Dumbledore would forget anyways, and now that curse also effects you all as well . now shut up I want to hear this fight."

Bill slightly pales and thanks every God that he decided against tell Dumbledore what he witnessed and that Dumbledore didn't need to know this information. He then swallows the lump in his throat and returns to his tale.

*flashback*

"Now without further ado let the battle commence!"

Ragnok then sits back into his throne as the deafening cheers of the Gringots employee's. Luciferel smirks at Hadrian.

"Well foolish apprentice show me what you got."

Hadrian's eyes begin to glow with his magic as he gives a mock bow.

"Then let us dance stupid master."  
>Hadrian then burst into a murder of crows and raven's. While Luciferel raises an eyebrow before moving a step to his right side dodging two bullets from Hadrian's Judgement.<p>

"Interesting your illusions have become even more smooth since the last spar."

He then turns on his left heel and lashes out with his right hitting what looks like like thin air until Hadrian appears in the air going backwards a few feet away a trickle of blood at his lip.

"However you still can't fool my eyes yet."

The crowd watches as the beast slayer attacks with not a single wasted movement and gets first blood. Before Hadrian hits the ground he catches himself with his right and pushes himself forward to get a little closer to Luciferel. He then drops and goes for a leg sweep but the slayer jumps over him and his leg lashes out like a whip aiming for Hadrian's head. Hadrian sees this in the corner of his eye and out of pure instinct he grabs his leg and throws him away to get some breathing room.

Hadrian then fires off three quick shots at the still air born Luciferel who then bends his body in midair dodging two but the third grazes his left side.

When Luciferel lands on his feet he begins to laugh manically. He then moves his jacket to the side and unsheathe his blade 'Reaper'. A pitch black long sword with no guard at all and the handle is wrapped in blood red bandages the same color like his hair. He then charges with a downward slash that Hadrian is barely able to dodge. This happen in the matter of a split second and as his blade hits the ground it causes a explosion of dust and debris. Luciferel scoffs at his but his eyes become colder almost uncaring as he gets ready for his next attack.

Hadrian get up from where he had landed when he dodged that attack and yells at his master.

"You crazy bastard you almost killed me and and would of destroyed this entire area had you put any more into that attack!"

Luciferel merely moves his blade to the side as he steps into another battle stance.

"Draw your blade lets see if you can handle the pressure of that borrowed blade of yours. After all if you cant even handle that lesser blade how do you expect to handle 'Babylon's treasure'."

Hadrian closes his eyes and and breaths in deeply, he then begins to draw a silver blade from its sheath and for a few moments all that can be heard is a buzzing sound. Soon after both fighters charge at each other a deadly dance begins as they fight for dominance the sound of metal on metal is heard rings throughout the stadium.

Hadrian dodges a strike from the beast slayer that is his master. Just as Luciferel steps out of the way of Hadrian's strike that hits the ground however unlike Luciferel's attack that caused everything in the proximity of the blade Hadrian's strike cuts through the ground for ten feet in front of the blade.

Luciferel smile widens even more then grabbing Hadrian by the arm he slams him into the ground. Where he turns into another murder of crows and ravens. Luciferel feels the cold metal of judgement on the back of his skull and hears Hadrian's smug voice.

"I win master."

Luciferel closes his eyes and smirks.

"No you lose stupid apprentice."

He then disperses into shadows shooting all around the area floor. Hadrian looks all around for him but then looks up after hearing a whistling sound and before he can react Luciferel slams his heel into the top of Hadrian's skull.

*end flashback*

The entire hall is silent but the Blacks and Remus are beaming with pride. Ron the chooses to make his presence known at this time having come back in with Hermione at some point halfway through Bill's tale he sneers.

"So he lost to some wizard none of us have ever heard of how does that mean that he can get away with killing me or anyone. He's an arrogant prat who will come begging for our forgiveness and friendship."

Bill shakes his head at Ron's comment and sighs.

"Foolish little brother he was able to fight an S-class mage on equal footing even if that mage was toying with him and that full use of magic was forbidden."

Hermione then raises her hand and speaks up.

"What do you mean S-class mage, I haven't read anything about that."

Bill looks over to the bushy haired book worm and answers.

"It isn't in any book because the ministry doesn't want any of the civilians to know about it."

Hermione looks appalled that the ministry wouldn't allow this kinda information or any kinda information be published in a book but before she can start in a triad Sirius cuts it off.

"It's not really that important to know the class system unless you become an auror or a mercenary, but for the record the loud moth red head and his sister are both D-class you are D-class on the border of C-class."

Hermione looks rather proud or that while Ron glares at Sirius for that comment but doesn't say anything. Sirius then points at the twins.

"These two are in the middle C-class but for their age group it's pretty good."

The twins are sticking their tongues out at Ron after that and Ron Glares at his brothers but grits out.

"So those slimy snakes are D-class as well."

Sirius just scoffs at this but corrects him.

"No Malfoy has just attained C-class at the end of this semester, and Daphne has just reached the B-class for the last 2 week."

Sirius voice is full of pride for his unofficial goddaughter in law, the girl that holds his godsons heart in the palm of her hand just as he has hers. But it probably has more to do with the fact that he had a hand in her training back when she and Harry where kids.

Remus just rolls his eyes at his best friend. Before anyone can say anything both Marauders get up and leave while silently telling the twins to follow them. As the twins exit the dinning hall an arm wraps around each of their necks they look to see Sirius while Remus leads them upstairs.

"Well boys as fun as that was let us show you where your new accommodations for your stay in the house of black."

* * *

><p>1) Alright so lets get started I replaced the chapter as some of you have noticed and the like however thats cause i wasn't pay attention and hit delete and not the replace chapter thing so on this note a new oc and so we get this out of the way first there are 5 heads of the celestial mercenary's and they each eventually has to take on an apprentice someone who will take that name and that has been their tradition for the last 300 years.<p>

2) Yes eventually all five will be brought in but they all have very small parts cause they are all high S-class and that would probably take from the story

3) Obviously Daphne is going to be a lot stronger then the rest of them because she was trained by both Dante and Sirius until she went to Hogwarts and her father pretty much forbid her from going their again and we will touch more on that at some in the next 2 or 3 chapters.

4) the reason that Ragnok calls Harry, Hadrian is cause that's his full name and is a show of respect to his title as a hunter it's the same about using the last name Le-fay and to hide his identity from everyone that may hear rumors of him.

5)finally lI have an two ideas for Daphne's animagus I was thinking ether a hellhound to go with Harry's kitsune or a snowlepoard let me know what you all think in a pm or a review thank you.

6) Oh and before I forget and post this I got my first real flame a day ago so yay kinda surprised it took this long however unfortunately its was just a guest so it means less than dirt to me and I wont be explaining myself which is a shame cause it was a really stupid flame and looked like he read one paragraph and it doesn't have the golden trio which i guess in his opinion make this a shitty fic Oh well. Also if you see any spelling errors let me know I posted this at like 11:55 and i have had a few winter cocktails so merry Christmas or happy holidays


	9. Chapter 9

Alright yay chapter 9 and i even have the next chapters story points complete and hopefully i can get 11 done before next Sunday so i'll be back to once a week deal so I've had a couple people ask me about the class system honestly has no one played DMC, Megaman, or seen most anime that do a letter class system so I'll explain from lowest to highest

E-class - generally First years and lower they are aware of magic but can barely use it

D-class - generally from years 2 - 5 has basic magical skills but and an a grasp on their magical core

C-class - generally from years 6 - graduate has passed their schooling with at least an EE grade has a good grasp of magic - average adult wizard

B-class - someone who has had Auror training and has a good physical condition as well as a strong magical core

A-class a highly trained wizard with both a high physical condition and magical core and has incredible control of their magical core. very basic understanding in tapping into the earth's energy but has great backlash

S-class a wizard in top physical and magical condition their control of their core is to the point where they don't need any magical focal and their magic is seen as an aura around constantly. they also have a spiritual connection to the world and her balance

I hope this explains it by the way theirs only and handful of S-class in the whole world and all of them are generally loners and have no desire to be involved in the world conflicts the only two that will have a few appearances is Luciferel and one other that i wont spoil but they are to show how lazy, selfish and apart from the world they actually are

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: all harry potter related stuff in this is owned by J. not me if i did i would be traveling around the world with no worries at all<p>

Chapter 9

After Remus and Sirius had shown the Weasley twins to their new room in the guest quarters, Sirius told Remus to take them to the Black garden.

"Pray tell Padfoot where are you going when I take these two, to the Black garden."

Remus inquires then looks thoughtful.

"Actually I still cant believe we had it made in this decrypted place."

Sirius gives a small shrug before he walks off while giving a small wave behind him.

"Wasn't me who had the idea I just helped with the magic needed to speed up the growth."

Remus just shakes his head at his friend and leads both boys the other way towards the Black garden.

"Excuse me master Moony but why exactly are we going to this Black garden."

"Yes and if its to begin our apprenticeship wouldn't our family be able to stop it."

The twins ask as Remus just shrugs as he is also unsure what his brother in all but blood has planned.

"No the garden is warded the same way as the Black family library it is unlikely of that besides, it was just created and a well guarded secret."

Remus then thinks back as he has helped care for these plants for the last two years and it's not so much a garden but a forest now. It is then that his eye both widen and sparkle with with the realization of what Sirius is planning . Remus loudly groans is displeasure, then begins to chuckles softly at the thought of the kids future frustrations and for what Sirius also has planned for the poor bastards.

A couple minutes after Sirius and Remus part, Sirius reaches the Black family library doors. He then pushes them open and walks through an aisle towards the center where he can hear soft female giggling. Once he reaches the center of the library he leans on one of the bookshelves watching his godson chuckling as he mercilessly tickles his girlfriend. Daphne giggling as she tries to squirm out of his embrace while Draco sits in a chair across from them reading. But Sirius notices how the book is lighting moving up and down in a sign of hidden mirth at the couples antics.

A soft smile crosses Sirius's features, his eyes shinning with so much warmth as he remembers his youth and childhood with his closest friends and the only three people that he loved of his family. Sirius just silently watches the teens for the next ten minutes until he decides that it's time to put this show of the innocence of youth on hold and begin with James plans for the marauders phase 2 - Ravagers.

so clearing his throat in an attempt to gain the three teens attention. Harry stops tickling Daphne while she then turn and punches him in the chest and calls him a prat. It's then that Sirius becomes serious.

"It's time you and your friends ready for this kit. Cause you of all people know that this path wont be easy."

All three teens stand up and Harry grabs Daphne's hand bring it to his lips he kisses her knuckles an inferno burns in his eyes.

"I believe we are ready for this path of carnage we will take, so where is everyone else."

Sirius smiles then turns on his heel and heads towards the exit.

"Follow me were going to the garden."

Harry takes his Que and follows his godfather Daphne right beside him never letting go of his hand she squeezes it in reassurance as Harry does the same. Draco soon moves in step on Harry's other side. Draco looks to his side and catches Daphne's eye and mouths 'Garden?' she just shrugs not understanding either.

Harry catches the exchange at both both ends of his peripheral vision and smirks.

"It was made as a sort of relaxation point, however we ended up using a little to much magic and then Remus took a lot more care into them then we had originally planned now it has become a sort of playground to our animagus forms, and to Remus when he turns into his furry little problem."

Draco and Daphne nod their heads but don't say anything as Sirius leads them towards the garden.

A couple minutes later all four stand in front of a black oak door with three animals that looks to be a wolf, a big dog, and a stag, then what looks like a Lilly flower on separate corners of the double doors. Sirius places his hand on the door before calling out.

"Mischief managed."

The doors slowly open to reveal a beautiful lush forest. In the background you can make out the song of several birds. As the four make their way through the small forest a midnight black raven with a white crown on it's forehead lands on Harry's shoulder, a soft trill is heard as Harry scratches it's neck.

"Hey Candidam hows my beautiful girl, enjoying the peacefulness of the forest I see."

Another happy trill is her answer as she bobs her head. Harry chuckles at the care free nature of his familiar.

"Alright girl enjoy it for now I'll have two letters for you to take in the morning."

Candidam puffs out her chest then nods her heads then nips the finger hes using to stroke her neck and takes off to once agian hunt for her dinner.

The two other teens look at Harry then to where the raven was just a moment ago and Daphne asks.

"Harry I have been meaning to ask what kinda bird is Candidam."

Harry looks over at Daphne after the raven disappears into the trees.

"Candidam has been the Potter families familiar since the very first potter...She is very special."

Before either of the teens could ask what he means by that Sirius starts to wave to the three sitting in a clearing to get their attention.

"Your late Padfoot so what took you so long?"

"Well you see I got to the library nut then I saw such an interesting sight."

Remus raises an eyebrow in curiosity but Sirius waves him off.

"I'll tell you later."

Harry just shakes his head at his godfather and uncles antics but motions everyone to have a seat.

"Alright so you all are probably wondering why we are all in this hidden forest?"

The rest of the teens nod in confirmation.

"Well before we all turn in for the night there is a question that must be asked and you will have till tomorrow evening to answer."

The teens once again nod in understanding.

"Would you all attempt if given the opportunity to become animagus."

Daphne and Draco's eyes widen in shock while the twins grin manically.

"Before you answer know that you may not be one, however if you are it wont be easy and even after you get it down, you will be continually pushed till you can fully utilize it in all battle situations."

The twins shiver in both fear and excitement at this opportunity. Daphne's blue eyes begin to burn with a azure fire as she stands up and walks over to Harry. She wraps her arms around his neck and loosely hangs off him as he wraps his arms around her waist. Daphne slowly brings her face closer to his ear and whisper for only him to hear.

"You never have to wait for my answer for I will be by your side no matter where or what you do my love."

she then kisses Harry's cheek and turns her body so her chest is pushed on his back and chin is resting on his right shoulder. As she watches the others who instantly stop their catcalling and wolf whistles, Harry chuckles deeply at how she can silence them all with a simple look. With the hint of a blush on his cheeks he brings a hand up to trace her cheek with a finger then kisses it softly. Harry then reluctantly turns his attention back to the others.

"Now the transformation will be your first and main priority however there will be a physical training regimen as well and I expect it to be kept even during school."

A series of groans and complaints from the rest of the teens is heard.

"Enough now it's starting to get very late and we are going to be getting up early tomorrow to begin our training."

With that said both Harry and Daphne turn to leave all while never losing contact with each other. Just before the couple leaves the clearing Sirius shouts out.

"Kit I forgot to mention this earlier but old man white beard is coming some time tomorrow..not sure when though."

The couple stops and turns to face Sirius Harry with a uncaring look answers.

"Oh did he happen to mention why. After all I was under the impression he wouldn't be here for another week when the old man realized that the Dursley's no longer live in England any more."

Sirius shrugs and shakes his head.

"No he is still under the impression that they are on vacation and will be back in the coming week."

Sirius sighs in annoyance.

"I believe he is coming to talk about how poorly I'm treating the unwanted house guests."

Daphne's eye twitches at the mention of them while Harry rubs the bridge of his nose in irritation.

"Well that's a real shame I wonder what he will have to say when we actually start the plans for summer. Which reminds me how the preparation of the 'Azkaban shuffle' coming along."

Sirius eye twitches at the name then grumbles about devil's luck and never drinking strange neon green drinks again. much to the curiosity and amusement of everyone else.

"You know that's a stupid name for a plan right."

Harry snorts in distaste nut replies anyways.

"No 'Ha! Fuck you prison' is the completely idiotic name mutt."

Daphne punches Harry in the side and hisses out.

"Language Harry."

Harry give her a lopsided smile then quickly kisses her lips. Then with as much seriousness and innocence as he can muster he replies.

"English Daph."

Harry then dodges another swipe from Daphne and morphs into tails. However unlike the last time Daphne saw this form Harry now has four tails and is now at her waist in height. one of his tails attempts to cup one of her breasts but she playfully smacks it away. Daphne cocks her hip to the side with a hand on it and looks at the snickering fox before he turns around and runs Daphne then hot on his heels chases him.

Harry then skids to a sudden stop and pounces on Daphne pinning her on the ground. When she looks up she is horrified at the mischievous glint in his eyes and just as she feared all four tail begin to tickle her. Daphne shrieks in uncontrollable giggling and laughter as Tails rests his head on her once in a while he lifts his head up to give a quick lick to her neck or a spot on her face.

When the others finally catch up to them Harry had stopped his tickle torture and both just laid there in comfortable silence. Daphne softy stroking and running her hand through the soft fur of his head.

Sirius then notices something on Daphne's shoulder that until now had been perfectly concealed and burst out laughing. Remus looks at him strangely till Sirius points it out to everyone else who all are ether slightly confused or in Remus's case covers his eye with his hand and groans.

"Padfoot grow up their hormonal teenagers."

He then points at harry who is still transformed as Tails.

"And you young man should know better then to do that, when we have so many people staying here."

Daphne tilts her head in confusion she then turns to look at the much to innocent and very proud expression her kitsune formed boyfriend has her eyes narrow till they are eyelash framed slits and with a chillingly soft voice she asks.

"What did you do?"

Tails whimpers and licks her shoulder where a very light bruise is. Daphne instantly turns scarlet at the implications and buries her face into his fur in embarrassment. She then feels some movement and feeling a pair of arms holding her thighs and upper back she looks up into Harry's emerald green eyes that are staring at her with a loving warmth.

They both ignore the renewed catcalls and wolf whistles from the spectators as they head towards the exit. Just before they leave Harry gives a sharp whistle and Candidam flies towards them landing on Harry's shoulder then nuzzles his cheek. Candidam then hops onto Daphne's stomach and looks at Daphne sharply as they go to the family quarters.

After a few minutes of her sharp piercing stare Candidam nods her head just as Harry opens the door to their room. Harry smiles at Daphne as he lightly drops her onto the bed and walks over to his desk and calls over Candidam and strokes her feathers.

I know I said tomorrow morning but do you think you could take them tonight."

Candidam gives what sounds like a insulted trill then nips his finger before puffing out her chest and giving a sharp nod in confirmation. Harry chuckles at her then ties both letter to her foot and lightly kisses the white crown.

"some how I knew you could...Thank you Candidam be safe and come home soon."

With one last trill Candidam turns into a black mist and vanishes. After watching that exchange Daphne gets up and heads towards the bathroom after grabbing some night clothes to change into. Harry doesn't notice the evil glint in her eye as she closes the door.

While Daphne is in the ensuite Harry removes his shirt and pants then quickly puts on a pair of plain black sweatpants.

With Daphne in the bathroom with Daphne she strips off her clothing and then notices and light bruise on her shoulder that Sirius brought to everyone's attention in the garden . while on the outside Daphne was a little miffed at this, internally she was fairly pleased that the love of her life had in away marked her as his. Then with a wicked grin Daphne thought.

'guess I'll just have to return the favor.'

She then takes off her bra and puts on a loose fitting T-shirt that she swiped from Harry's dresser. Daphne then walks out of the bathroom Towards their bed. Harry turns from staring at a pitch black object with a red and purple wrapped handle at the sound of the door opening.

As soon as he turns he freezes at the sight of a goddess in flesh leaning forwards to lift the bedding. That she isn't wearing a bra or that it's taking much longer then it should is all but lost to him. As he sees the dip of her cleavage or when she moves just right he can make out the half of one of her C-cup breasts. Daphne looks up with a devious smirk as she enters the sheets, she then hooks her finger in a come hither motion.

"So you going to come to bed or do you want to just fantasize about my boobs all night from there."

Harry is instantly under the covers of his bed as soon as Daphne finishes her sentence. She then rolls over and straddles Harry's hips. she leans down to kiss him for a few minutes their tongues dance together as Harry massages her firm peach shaped ass. She moans into the kiss but quickly gets a hold of herself from going any further yet. Right now she needs to know what Candidam is after all she seems to be way to intelligent to be just a normal bird. She breaks the kiss much to both of their annoyances.

"Tell me about Candidam."

"Hmm you know I was rather enjoying that kiss my love."

Was Harry's frustrated response. Daphne gives a shiver in pleasure as she feels Harry's hand move to the waistband of her panties. But then give harry a smoldering look and starts to rock her hips into his but stops after a couple moments as she starts to feel him beginning to get hard.

Harry growls in deep in his throat and in an instant he flips them so he is on top.

"Damn it my love stop trying to break my resolve cause I like sleeping in the same bed as you."

Daphne tilts her head in confusion and pouts.

"explain."

Harry groans at the cute look she is giving him and kisses her deeply for a few more moments.

"I promised both Sirius and Remus well mainly Remus nothing explicit would happen between us if they let you sleep with me in here."

Harry breaths in her scent and continues.

"That is the only reason that they aren't going to say anything right now about our living arrangements but right now you are a beautiful temptation."

Harry's training of thought is broken when Daphne leans up and starts to bite and suck at Harry's neck for a few moments. She soon after releases his neck and smirks up up at him.

"There now we are even my kitsune."

Harry groans and falls to the side. Daphne decides to take advantage of this and lifts his hand, she slides in to snuggles in till her back is pushed into his front. Then kissing the inside of the wrist she softly whispers.

"Good night my love."

Harry smiles and tightening the embrace he kisses the top of her head and whispers just as softly into her hair.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful vixen the keeper of my heart."

They both then fall into a blissful sleep the worries of tomorrow all but forgotten.

* * *

><p>Alright hope you all enjoyed this new chapter so please review they make me feel special and i hope this interests you so the next chapter we learn about Candidam who plays a very important part as the story goes on and looks like dumbles will be coming in the next two chapters. Now I have only had a handful of people think Daphne should be a hell hound so I'll give you readers the opportunity to give some suggestion on Draco, the twins and Daphne's two friends animagus mainly cause I'm lazy if I like it then I'll give you a thanks in the next chapter if not mainly people say much about it that's cool to. now my final question for 10 points who can tell me what drink Sirius was mumbling about.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Alright chapter 10 is out and i have hit the 30k mark how about that i'm impressed with myself but i disgrace so i have a few thing to say before we get started on this chapter so first congratulations to fullmetalalchemist26 for actually guessing that vague reference to absinthe I was rather surprised.

now Yuukiasuna-chan when the hell did I say anything about a mate mark and also Remus even says after they notice it that they are hormonal teenagers its just a simple hickey. Harry was looking for a reaction and Daphne was getting him back. although teenagers do seem to think it could be marking there territory but meh.

Next to two people who ask if this is a Naruto crossover hell no I already said I would be going more in depth of the magical world then just a small part of Europe so I choose a kitsune as Harry's animagus because honestly in Japanese mythology kitsune are known to be tricksters and pranksters and being the son and god son of the top pranksters it seemed rather obvious. For him using chains against The death eaters in the graveyard Harry was using some alchemy there will be more of it but at that time he was aiming for capture over kill besides chains in Naruto was touch on such a small amount i wouldn't call it cannon anyways. Now this goes to him being a kitsune animagus Harry can use illusion which is also stated in mythology they can use him choosing crows as his part of his illusion is part of his ancestry and the story that i have touch on already and will be a bit more in this chapter and the rest I wont spoil for you lot.

Then to the idiot who said I took the Letter class system from Naruto just wow. for one you do realize that Canadian elementary system uses a letter grade system and also A LOT of games and some anime's use the a letter class system it's not original.

Alright finally so to those who suggested animagus forms for the others thank you they have been taken under consideration and you will find who i choose when that chapter comes out. so with out further ado enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

With the rest of the people in the Black garden watch as both Harry and Daphne leave. Draco is the first to break the silence and sneers.

"So someone want to explain why there are two weasels in the Black's secret garden."

The twins then glare at Draco and with a mocking tone.

"That's cute coming from the bouncing ferret."

"Why don't you go crying to daddy."

Oh wait we forgot that black Avatar snuffed him out."

Draco scoffs at this but replies with venom lacing his voice.

"My father was a disgrace to the Malfoy name. However he was useful in the upcoming plans that me and Hadrian have."

Both the twins jaws drop when Draco calls his father a disgrace but soon become confused at the mention of his and there new hero's future plans.

They are about to question him about it but then Sirius barks out.

"Enough you three. Now before we all leave and can go to bed, we need to discuss your training with us."

The twins look to their new mentor and George raises his hand.

"Shouldn't we be discussing this with the love birds as well."

Sirius just shakes his head.

"No Harry has some different plans for their training. Because Daphne's fighting style and magic is different then mine and Remus's. So unfortunately they are on their own until after some of our plans come to fruition."

All three young adults nod their heads in acceptance while Draco shoots a glare at the twins.

"That still doesn't explain why they are here right now."

The twins then stick out their tongues at the Malfoy heir.

Sirius Then sighs in exasperation and rubs his eyes.

"Because these two have the potential to become a very annoying and extremely dangerous tag team, and it reminds me of myself and James Potter."

All three look at Sirius in confusion at his statement. Sirius heaves a low sigh before he explains.

"We were good in our own rights hell James even caused Voldemort to retreat once."

Then twins eyes sparkle at the possibility of hearing about one of their greatest heroes achievements.

"How did he do that Master."

Sirius scratches his chin in thought then begins.

"It was our third year out of Hogwarts some of us had just finished at the aurors academy, however James had disappeared after his parents where killed. Not even me or Lily knew where he went but the aurors had got a call that the death eaters had started to attack the Hogwarts train but when we arrived James was already their and he was riding a on the top of a bloody Basilisk head."

Sirius holds his hand up because for the others to remain silent till he is finished cause the teens look about to burst with questions.

"Voldemort was floating in the air in front of it and he tried to speak to it in parseltongue but before he could get a few hisses in the thing lashes out with it's tail and slams the bastard into the ground below. Before we know it him and the four death eaters that survived retreat."

All three teens look at Sirius with gob smacked expressions and are stunned silent Hadrian's father caused that much damage and was that powerful. Draco then breaks the silence and asks.

"What happened to him after Voldemort had retreated?"

Sirius has a Cheshire grin stretch across his face.

"Why my dear ferret he went into a month long coma because of magical exhaustion. So this is what we will be teaching you in the end feats like this will be possible."

The twins look at Sirius with untold amounts of revelation at the power of the marauder. But they also look on in confusion

"Um Padfoot how was Prong able to do that it seems impossible to have to amount of power that must have taken to do that kinda transfiguration."

Sirius nods his head at that.

"You are correct however that is why the first magical families in England hold the potter family in such high esteem, Because when magical England started to really flourish a Potter had become a dark lord and almost succeed in covering the world in perfect darkness."

No one knew what to say to that but they still seemed not to understand so Sirius tries to explain it better.

"The Potter family is a mystery even I don't know everything and is was a seragget son to them but they are known for having powerful elemental, warders, and battle mages."

The teens nod their head in perfect sync then look at Remus for any kinda clarification. Remus simply shrugs his shoulders at his new charges. while Sirius becomes lost in his memories of the past.

"What my hot blooded friend was trying to explain till he went off track is that the two of them where even better together then alone because it was almost like watching someone have two bodies and a single mind they covered each other weaknesses and their backs."

Sirius shakes his head to clear it and come back to reality.

"Yes thank you moony and what that means is that I see the same potential in the two of you even by just the way you two sometimes speak."

Remus nods his head in acceptance of Sirius's thanks then turns to face the Malfoy heir.

"Now when Sirius works with the twins on their team work I will be helping train Draco. Because it seems Sirius thinks I'll be the best person to help beat the rest of that arrogance out of him."

The twins begin to snicker at that comment while Draco scowls at the three of them. Sirius chuckles at Draco's look and comments

"Yes well as funny as that sounds the main reason is Draco has a better affinity to the more darker spells."

Remus then shakes his head and grumbles out.

"You make it sound like I'm some sort of dark wizard Padfoot."

Sirius just stares at him the shrugs his shoulders.

"It's the wolf inside you after all neither of you cares what the method or means used to protect those you consider part of your pack."

Sirius then looks back back to Draco and stares into his eyes.

"Draco I want you to Liston to me carefully cause under all that shite that Lucius has force fed you over the years I can see in your eyes that very same fierce mentality to protect what's important to you."

Draco looks down breaking eye contact with Sirius with a look of contemplation at the faith his uncle has in him. Could he do that, could he protect his family by any means necessary. Draco's thoughts come to mother and his serraget brother and come to a halt at a simple realization.

'Yes for my family no matter the cost or the consequence I'll gladly pay it.'

Draco then lifts his head to look Sirius in the eyes with a look of unchained and relentless determination. A wide grin stretches across Sirius face.

'Ha he's becoming more like his mother every day. Soon that part of Lucius in him will die.'

"That's a good look in your eyes boy so show me when your determination will bring."

Sirius then turns to leave and is soon followed by Remus.

"Show me what you three can do tomorrow. Now remember be up and ready at 6:00 in the morning or your wake up call will be very unpleasant."

All three boys begin to pale as the sound of Sirius's maniacal laughter and Remus's dark chuckles echo is the garden.

once both adults are out of sight the twins stand and brush the dirt off themselves before turning to face draco. Both then hold out a hand for him to take.

"We would like."

"To offer."

"A."

"Truce and."

"A heart felt apology."

Draco smile a very small smile and chuckles behind his hand. He then reaches out and takes both their hands and responds.

"Apology accepted and I extend a truce to you both. So lets become a better then team then Sirius and James, or even that sickening sweet couple that we call friends."

The twins both sport matching grins at that thought then pull Draco up.

"So comrade what do you think the training will involve."

Draco gives an involuntary shudder at the thought.

"Not sure when Hadrian first started mine we had a small fight to see where I was so maybe that but I can't tell you for sure."

"Hm we see and what can you think is going to happen with old breaded one coming tomorrow."

Draco sighs loudly and shakes his head.

"Not sure..honestly I think Hadrian will tell him where he can go and how to get there. Daphne will most likely explain in vivid detail how certain pleasant objects will be put in some not very nice places all with a smile on her face."

The twins raise both eyebrows as their eyes widen and stop moving. Draco notices and then turns to face them. He looks at the fastening sight of mirrored horror and intrigue on the twins faces with mild amusement as their imaginations runaway with them. But just before they let their curiosity burst through Draco shakes his head.

"What happens in Slytherin stays in Slytherin."

The twins pout but accept it and the three leave too there rooms in silence.

The next morning as the sun begins to rise the light shines through the window of Harry and Daphne's room. As the light shines in his face Harry groans and tries to move away however he is unable as he opens his eyes he sees the top of a head of blonde hair, the smell of vanilla wafts in his nose.

Harry then takes note that their positions must have changed during the night. He is now on his back with Daphne cuddling half way on top on him her head using his shoulder as a pillow. Harry smiles and kisses the top of her head and takes in her scent. He can feel tails purr in content vibrate in his magical core.

Daphne subconsciously snuggles in closer and sighs in content bliss.

Harry continues to smiles at the beautiful creature who's body is draped on top of him. He then moves his head down to kiss her lips. Harry then softly speaks into her ear "Daph my love it's time to wake up if we want to get a workout and have breakfast before the fire chicken lover comes to visit."

Daphne grumbles something incoherently and continues to sleep. Harry rolls his eyes and pokes her in the side causing Daphne to twitch out of the way. A mischievous twinkle comes the Harry's eye as he starts to slowly tickle her.

Daphne shrieks in laughter and struggles to get out of his embrace . In between her laughter she calls out.

"Mercy I'm up. Please stop. Uncle. I'm up. I cant. breath."

Harry stop his tickle attack but both continue to laugh for a few more moments until Daphne punches his arm. with a mock pout Harry states

"That wasn't very nice".

Daphne then smiles up at him with an angels innocence.

"What wasn't nice Hun,. But just so you know you shouldn't be a prat."

Harry's pout vanishes instantly and is replaced with a devilish smile.

"Oh maybe my beautiful vixen didn't like her wake up call and punishment for last night."

Daphne's angelic smile never leaves her features.

"I don't know what you mean."

She then moves her body so she is saddling his waist and as she lightly scraps her nails an his chest Daphne leans down her lips a few inches from his own and in a sultry voice.

"Now please tell me what Candidam actually is."

Harry tears his eyes away from those lush red pouty lips of hers. But soon falls into the trap that is her eyes that have darkened with the hint of lust.

Harry can't help but let himself happily drown in the endless sapphires that are Daphne Greengrass's eyes.

Both lose all track of time as they loo in each others eyes. After what feels like an eternity to the both passes Harry blinks and the spell is broken then with a sigh he responds.

"Very well my love. What Candidam is, is rather simple. She is a royal raven."

Daphne looks at him strangely after all who has ever heard of a royal raven before. Harry sees her look of doubt and continues his explanation.

"It's true that royal raven don't necessary exist how ever Candidam is special in that she was Morgana Lefay's familiar and right before she died Morgana used one of her last remaining breaths to tap into the world's balance and merge it with some of her very essence into Candidam just before she died in her hearts desires arms."

a sad smile spread on his lips.

"Candidam transformed and became the most beautiful bird, just as Morgana was said to be one of the most beautiful women of that era."

Daphne leans down and kisses him softly on the lips and runs a hand through his hair. Harry wraps his arms around her waist to keep her in place. A couple minutes later they break for much needed air and Daphne leans her forehead on Harry's and softly smiles at him.

Harry then moves one of his hands to take one of hers and brings it to his lips. He kisses each finger and then her palm, he holds it there for a moment then speaks.

"Thank you I'm glad I told you."

Harry then starts to sit up with Daphne coming up with him.

"Now we need to go meet the others before Sirius comes to try and wake us."

Daphne pouts at the thought of leaving the warmth of both the bed and Harry but nods in agreement and slowly moves off him. She then puts an extra sway in her hip as she walks to the bathroom.

Harry watches her ass sway to and fro falling into a trance until she turns a little to look behind her. Harry's head snaps to look at her in the eye just in time to see her give him a sensual wink Then the door closes. Harry falls on to his back and covers his eyes with an arm and and gives a silent prayer the the Gods and mutters out.

"Bloody tease, shes going to kill my self control."

Harry then rolls out of bed and gets dressed in a pair of blood red shorts and a plain black t-shirt and waits for Daphne. Not long after Daphne comes out in a Black tank top and dark blue short shorts.

Harry subconsciously rubs his tongue along one of his upper canines and his eyes darken for a split second.

Daphne beams internally with pride at Harry's reaction, she then feels his lips crash into her own hungrily. Daphne moans as his tongue runs across her lower lip begging for entrance. But before it can go any further Daphne pushes on his chest breaking the kiss. Harry growls at the contact being broken but Daphne interrupts him.

"Later my kitsune but right now we need to meet Sirius."

With that she takes his hand and drags him out of the door towards the Black garden much to his displeasure.

The house is still very silent as no one wants to to be up at this moment or have gone to work. The only sound is the couples footsteps as they reach the Black garden doors and softly open them. A few minutes later they reach the clearing to see the other teens in different stages of wakefulness. Then there is Remus and Sirius who are leaning on separate trees.

Sirius is the first to notice them and grins.

"About time you two showed up we where just about to come and get you."

Sirius then notices the small bruise on Harry's neck and he gains a shit eating grin

"Well now I didn't know the little missus had it in her to do that to you But I do hope you didn't go farther then that."

Sirius waggles his eyebrows with that comment while harry groans in annoyance and Daphne giggles into her hand. the Rest of the group start laughing as well until Sirius lifts his hand and cuts them all of his shit eating grin soon become feral.

"Now are you five ready to get started your hell on earth?"

* * *

><p>So what did you all think of that so yes Candidam is Morgana's Lefays familiar which is more proof that she is Harry's ancestor and Candidam's origins will play a bigger part later on and so we are clear it's well believed as fact in English folklore that Morgana Lefay's familiar is a crow. anyways please review the next chapter will hopefully be out next Monday have a good week.<p> 


End file.
